The Powerpuff Dragon Ball Challenge
by Inkaliber
Summary: This is a challenge for those who want to try their hands at a crossover like this. With a good selection of themes and starting places inside, there's something for anyone to enjoy. (Contains example oneshots to follow the rules of FanFiction).
1. The Challenge!

**Hey guys! How's it hanging? With college starting back very soon, I decided to try another go at the challenge department. I'll go over how this won't be breaking the rules of the site soon after, but first let's get into how this challenge works. The most obvious bit is that this is a crossover challenge between Dragon Ball and Powerpuff Girls.**

**Here's the kicker. There's more than one option for what you can do. To be honest I just wanna see more crossover stories of this kind of crossover, and this seemed like a good place to start. In any case, there are three options for the Dragon Ball and Powerpuff Girls sides each. Here are the options:**

**Dragon Ball Options;**

**_OG Dragon Ball- _The story can start in the original series of Dragon Ball. With this option Goku is, of course, the main character. You could have the story truly begin near the very beginning or during one of the arcs. Goku's pairing must be with Chi Chi, Bulma, one of the girls he met on his original travels (including Arale), or one of the Powerpuff Girls. How far you go and how much of canon you change is up to you.**

**_DBZ-_ The next starting point is Z. Gohan will be the main character in this scenario. It's preferable that the story begin either during the training for the Saiyan Saga or during the time skip between the Frieza and Android Sagas. Gohan can either be paired with Videl or one of the girls. Canon is mostly up to the writer.**

**_Post Buu Saga/Super-_ This one may seem a little awkward, but either way this one takes place mostly in Super. Goten and Trunks are the obvious choices for the main characters. It's best to start some time before or after "Battle of Gods." Goten's pairing is pretty free as far as which of the girls he's with goes while Trunks should either be with Mai or Blossom. It would be best to throw in some original chapters and some Powerpuff Girls canon as Goten and Trunks are not as present in Super.**

**Powerpuff Girls Options;**

**_Use Original Series-_ Characters and canon are the same as the original series (even if plot was scarce). The girls will have the same quirks as they usually do, even with some maturity added in depending on how old they are. The same can be said for the Rowdyruff Boys. Which events are used is up to the writer.**

_**Powerpuff Girls Z**-_** The characters will more match their PPGZ selves. There could be other people affected by the white and black Z-rays to make things more challenging for the Dragon Ball characters, but it's not necessary. This could be before, during, or after the series.**

**_Mixed Series-_ Characters and abilities can be mixed between the two different canons. Whether the girls are actually related to the Professor or not is up to the writer.**

**You can mix and mingle between the two sets of options. Now there are some basic rules to be followed for this challenge. The first is no harems. I know there are some people who like them, but those kind of stories just lose their appeal as it feels like the main head of the multi relationship is always cheating on both girls. The second is that, if the girls are all biological sisters and the Rowdyruff Boys are biological brothers like in the original canon, it's best not to pair more than one of each together.**

**That would mean that the brother of their husband is married to their sister, which is kinda strange in its own right (no offense if there is someone like that out there). ****The last rule is that it must be in the K-plus to T range. I don't want any inappropriate actions and anything too graphic coming from this challenge. To make the challenge follow the rules of Fanfiction, I will have example oneshots displaying some of the combined scenarios. There will be four in total and they will be posted on this entry soon after it's posted.**

**Each one will have this format in the author's note:**

**Scenario: DB#-PPG# (each option is labeled by series and number)**

**Title: (Insert title)**

**Rating: (Display rating)**

**Arc: (Insert point in both/either series)**

**Summary: (Insert summary)**

**Pairing: (Insert pairing[s])**

**Warning: Only for oneshots. This is to inform people of certain aspects ahead of time unless there's nothing to worry about.**

**If you wish to use the story then remember to give credit and any questions can be asked in a review down below. ****I'm open to PMs if you want to ask questions that could spoil your idea for the challenge. Later on I may make my own story based on this challenge, but I'd love to see what you all come up with.**


	2. Example Oneshot 1

**Scenario: DB1-PPG3**

**Title: Dragon Ball Puff**

**Rating: T**

**Arc: Red Ribbon Arc**

**Summary: When General Blue falls out of the sky, he lands in a recently gained Red Ribbon outpost. Goku follows the man to this outpost as he tries to recollect the stolen dragon balls. When he meets one of the towns original protectors, a fight ensues over a misunderstanding. Can the two put aside their differences, or is the city of Townsville doomed?**

**Pairing: Goku X Miyako(Bubbles) (For this oneshot Goku never made the promise to marry Chi Chi as he was in too much of a hurry to stay for long.)**

**Warning: Tear jerker. (Plus I'm not the best with oneshots.)**

* * *

_Miles Above the Ground, Earth_

The sky was a nice deep blue, almost devoid of clouds. The ground below looked like a green blob from the high altitude. Few birds or pterodactyls ever made it up this high, but the ones that did made excellent predators. A large hawk glided on the air current as it searched for its next meal. It's hunt came to an abrupt end, however, as it suddenly dived out of the way of a fast moving blur.

An aircraft zoomed through the skies at high speeds. It's pilot needed to reach his destination and soon. He had blonde hair, fair skin and blue eyes. He wore a white tank top, a brown double-layered officer's cap with a Red Ribbon Army logo prominently displayed, a black belt with a side-strap on the right shoulder as well as a gold circular belt buckle depicting an eagle alongside a smaller buckle colored the same, blue horse-riding trousers, and black jackboots. He looked back as he smirked, his only opposition in his mission trailing behind him.

Atop a flying golden cloud stood a young teen with black, spiky hair, eyes of the same color and fair skin. He wore an orange gi with a blue belt, blue cloth wristbands, white socks and blue martial arts shoes. Strapped to his back was a short red staff. These individuals were General Blue of the Red Ribbon Army and Son Goku. They were caught in the age old battle for the mythical artifacts known as the dragon balls.

Goku pulled out his staff as he readied to fight. He pointed the weapon towards the back of the villains plane.

"Power Pole Extend!" shouted the boy. The weapon in his hand answered its master as it stretched forward, striking its target. The rear of the plane was punctured, causing the vehicle to malfunction. General Blue growled as he pounded the console.

"Move you hunk of junk!" ordered the man. "I must reach the outpost before we lose power!" The man struggled with the controls as he desperately searched for his target. He smirked once again as he saw the telltale skyscraper. From a smaller building, a man in a black uniform shot a missile at the orange wearing warrior.

Goku sheathed the Power Pole as his cloud tried to out maneuver the projectile. The two flying objects zoomed around a bit before the martial artist got an idea. The golden cloud positioned itself right beside General Blue's aircraft as its rider knocked on the window.

"I brought back your rocket!" General Blue didn't know what the boy meant till realization struck him like a truck. Goku jumped forward, the cloud moving to follow. The missile hit General Blue's plane in the side. Air began to escape from the broken window.

In his fall from the air, the bag with the dragon balls flew out the hole and ripped apart. Goku watched in horror as the balls began to scatter in the air. "Oh crap! We have to hurry Nimbus!" He urges the golden cloud to move forward as he tried to recollect the golden orbs.

He was able to catch two of them before another missile was fired. He jumped off Nimbus as it was hit by the projectile. He placed the two orbs he collected into an extra bag he kept in case of emergencies. He quickly grabbed the Power Pole once more as he held tightly to it. "Power Pole Extend!"

The weapon obeyed its user as it extended downwards. It struck the ground, scaring off one of the soldiers. "Retract!" The boy zoomed his way to the ground. He groaned as he landed safely on the pavement.

It took him a long time to gather the dragon balls in his possession, and he was just doing it to retrieve the one that belonged to his grandfather: the four star dragon ball. He pulled out the dragon radar as he looked around. He instantly took note of the two in his possession, but he only saw one other blip on his radar. Deciding that would be his best bet, he took off in pursuit of the missing object. He had no idea that he just stepped into the territory weaker members of the Red Ribbon Army never dared to enter.

* * *

_Unknown Location, Townsville_

The sun shined down upon the small and broken building we now find ourselves visiting. The house had a few holes in its dull grey outer walls as well as vines coming down from its tattered brown roof. The shrubbery looked like it had been dead for a few days. It definitely wasn't the best looking building in the already damaged city. One would never expect to find any form of life living here.

I side a pink room, however, a bump could be found under the a blue sheet. The figure began to move as the sun hit her face. The girl had long blonde hair, fair skin and blue eyes. She removed the covers to reveal her blue and purple octopus pajamas. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up.

She looked to her right to see two other beds. One was pink while the other held a bright green. She sighed as she slipped her slippers on. The blonde walked out of the room as she walked over to the kitchen. She retrieved a blue bowl with the name Miyako on it.

The girl had been on her own for a while now, two months to be more exact. She didn't really know how to cope with this lonely feeling, but she's done fine so far. Miyako shook her head as she staved off the pain. She soon finished her cereal before downing her milk. She returned to her room as she prepared to get ready.

She changed into a blue shirt with a large, horizontal black stripe, a blue skirt with a glittery black trim, white leggings and black shoes. She went to pull her hair back into two pigtails, but paused as she looked at herself in the mirror. She decided to instead style her hair in a bun on the back of her head. Miyako looked at her face as her hair was now void from it. She smiled softly till a strange sound caught her attention.

She returned to the kitchen to find a strange boy wearing orange pajamas landing in her backyard with a weapon on his back. She frowned as the boy drew closer. He had some kind of device in his hands as he continued to trespass. She clenched her fists as she prepared for battle. The boy sighed as he began to reach down for one of the three garden gnomes.

"I finally found you number three." stated the boy. Miyako's teeth gritted as she rushed forward. She threw her fist forward in a punch, but her attack was quickly caught by the intruder. She tried for another attack, but the boy was quick to dodge her kick. She stayed floating in the air as the boy landed on her fence.

The intruder looked at her with... an excited expression? "Whoa! How are you flying like that!?" Miyako shook her head in response.

"Like I'd ever tell you, you stinking mercenary jerk!" shouted Miyako. The boy gave her a raised brow as she rushed forward once more. This time he was too late to react as she gave him a hard punch to the jaw. The intruder ran head first into one of the vacant buildings, stopping his flight. Miyako growled as she remained ready for anything.

To her surprise, the boy got up from the rubble, almost unscaved. He shook his head as he jumped out of the building. "Wow! You sure pack a punch! I'm getting excited!"

Miyako's eyes started to glow as she breathed in. All attempted attacks were cut off as the boy punched her in the gut. She was sent flying back the way they came, almost landing in the backyard. She began to sit up as she grabbed her stomach. She stood up as her opponent ran her way.

He was almost at her when she shot lasers out of her eyes. He ducked to avoid the attack, a few of the hairs on his head gaining a close shave. The boy pulled back his fist as he readied for another attack. Miyako used a few moves taught to her by... someone close to block the onslaught that came her way. Her opponent finally kicked her in the jaw, causing her to land on her side.

She rolled onto her back as she held her eyes closed. She slowly opened them as the intruder stood over her. The blonde tried to sit up, but she was not entirely ready as she just recently woke up. She stared up at the boy, waiting for him to finish what he came to do. What she didn't expect, however, was for him to suddenly get up in her face.

Goku continued to stare at the person who attacked him as he crouched. He couldn't really tell why he incited this fighter's anger, but he was excited for a fight. It was only now that he recognized that this person was a girl. In fact, she seemed kinda pretty.

"You okay?" asked Goku in innocence. His opponent looked to him in surprise. The young martial artist couldn't help but look into the girl's eyes. "I'm sorry for whatever made you mad. I was just trying to recover the dragon ball over by the weird looking toy."

The girl looked away from him as she took a glance at the green garden gnome. Sure enough there was a strange orb with three stars resting right in front of it. She looked back up into his onyx eyes, giving him some kind of weird feeling in his chest.

"How do I know you aren't a mercenary here to kill me?" asked the pretty girl. Goku tilted his head in confusion.

"What's a mercenary and why would it want to kill you?" His opponent couldn't help but raise her brow at him. "I just fought you because I thought you wanted to. Besides, I was told by my grandpa to be polite to girls." The blonde looked at him as he stood up and walked over to the three star dragon ball.

He picked it up as he opened a bag. The other two orbs he recollected were clearly visible to her as he added the three star to the bag's contents. He turned to face her as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry. I forgot to introduce myself."

The martial artist walked over to his opponent and held out his hand. "I'm Son Goku. What's your name?" The blonde hesitantly took his hand as he helped her up.

"Miyako Utonium." Goku smiled as he let go of his new friend's hand.

"That's a pretty name." Miyako couldn't help the blush on her face. The girl was about to ask him a question when a rumbling sound caught their attention. Goku rubbed his arm in embarrassment, something he'd never really done before over this. "You got any food, 'cause I'm starving?"

Miyako rubbed her temples in response. She had definitely never met anyone like Son Goku before. The martial artist sat down in a white chair in the kitchen as Miyako grabbed a grilled cheese sandwich out of the microwave. She added an apple to the plate before giving it to her unexpected guest. Goku began to chow down as his host sat in a blue chair across from him.

"I'm sorry there's not much food. It's not easy to get groceries with this army around." Goku finished the apple as he placed the core on his plate.

"I'm just thankful to be having food in the first place. I lost all my food when that missile destroyed my flying Nimbus." Miyako sent the fighter a raised brow as he began to scarf down the sandwich. Despite not seeing the girl's confusion, Goku answered her question. "That's my flying cloud that helps me get to places faster."

"It's not the craziest thing I've seen or heard of in my life. It actually sounds like it'd be fun to ride." Goku finished the sandwich as he looked the girl in the eyes.

"Not as cool as your ability to fly and shoot eye lasers though. You put up a good fight. I would've loved to fight you in the World Martial Arts Tournament." Miyako couldn't help but giggle at the boy's antics. It's been so long since she had someone to talk to.

It was nice. A beeping sound caught their attention as they looked to Goku's bag. He pulled out the dragon radar as he looked over the screen. Miyako looked over his shoulder to find that two new dots appeared on the screen. Goku jumped up in joy.

Miyako has to step back a bit as he landed on the ground. "The other dragon balls! They must have found them while I was looking for the one here." Miyako watched the boy run for the door, becoming a little worried by the possibility running through her head. She reached out for him, surprisingly grabbing his shoulder.

"Hold on a minute Goku! Who's they and why would they want the dragon balls?" Goku turned to the girl with a serious face.

"Some jerks called the Red Bow Army are also after them." Miyako's eyes widened in terror. Goku looked at the bag wrapped on his belt in thought. "Even I can tell they wanna wish for something bad. They do seem like very bad guys if they keep hurting people."

"Y...you're fighting the Red Ribbon Army!?" Goku nodded as he looked up to the girl. "This place has been crawling with those murderers for months now! You're gonna get yourself killed out there!" The martial artist shook his head in response.

"They haven't been that much trouble for me. The only trouble I've come across is this weird blonde dude who's a wuss. Plus if they're here I have ta drive them out." Before Miyako could counter his statement he ran out the door. She stood in silence as painful memories flashed in her head.

She looked up at the area where the strange visitor left, then at the family portrait up on the wall beside the door. There was, in order of tallest to closest to her: a man with black hair wearing a labcoat, khakis and brown loafers; a red haired girl with pink eyes wearing an outfit similar to hers along with a red bow in her hair; a black haired girl with green eyes following that same pattern but wearing shorts instead of a skirt; and a boy who looked like a miniature version of the man in the lab coat. These were her family members, who she hadn't seen in months. She remembered how happy they were before this whole take over began. She growled as she looked to her hands.

"Never again." Miyako looked up as she flew out the door after the orange fighter.

* * *

_Western Townsville_

General Blue sighed as he rode around in a large tank. He wished that he was given a more smooth vehicle to ride in, but he guessed that he'd have to make sacrifices to ensure the annoying spiky haired kid was defeated and the dragon balls retrieved. He looked around at the people cowering in the buildings. He did like the power this position gave him. Especially when the people gave in to his every demand.

He was pulled out of his musings when a ball hit his face. He looked over to his left to see a young girl standing on her own. He glared at her as he pointed in her direction.

"Bring the brat to the front." ordered the general. The girl tried to run, only for two of the grunts to grab her. The people tried to plead with him to stop, but it only served to make the general smile. He looked down to the girl as he held her ball in his hand. "I bet it must have been really funny to see this hit my face, wasn't it child?"

The girl didn't answer out of fear. The general bounced the ball in his hand for a bit before flashing a toothy grin. "Lucky for you I'm feeling merciful today. So we'll just play a game." The people looked confused, until the ball hit the girl in the face.

The people began to call out once more till they were silenced by the remaining grunts with guns. "I'm going to hit you with the ball a few times. If you can survive every single hit, I'll let you go. Fail to do so and... well, let's just say no one will recognize you." He began to volley the ball between the girl and his hand.

More cries were thrown out, only to meet resistance once more. The girl was crying for help as the ball continued to hit her. Blue let out a very unmasculine laugh as he caught the ball in his hand. "Well little rat, it looks like the game is over. In my opinion... you were never going to win!"

He threw the ball with his eyes closed. His eyes reopened to see the ball crash back into his face, stronger than when it was thrown. The grunts were speechless as the ball burst on the general's face. The girl looked up to see Goku standing before her, the grunts holding her now on the ground and the Power Pole in his hands. General Blue growled as he looked down at the boy.

"Fight fair you cheating coward!" roared Goku in anger. He spun the staff before getting into his stance. The general growled as he looked over the boy. The bag holding the dragon balls didn't go unnoticed, causing the general to smirk once again.

"Well well. If it isn't the little annoying brat. I see you've recollected the last three dragon balls for me." Goku gripped his staff tighter in response. "I'll tell you what, give me the rest of the dragon balls in your possession and I'll spare both of your lives." The boy pulled down his left eye lid and stuck his tongue at the man.

"No way Jerkface!" Now the grunts had something to be afraid of as they looked to the general. Blue's face scrunched up in rage as he looked to the martial artist.

"You dare insult my face you little crap!?" The evil man pointed to the orange fighter as he looked to a group of soldiers. "I'll kill anyone who doesn't dispose of that brat in the next five minutes!" The grunts rallied out of fear as they rushed Goku. He got to work taking them on as he leapt into battle.

The men stood no chance against the orange fighter as he leapt around them. He would knock out one with a kick as he sends another flying with the Power Pole. General Blue growled as he ducked under one of his catapulted troops. The general held up his hand as he looked over the few remaining troops. "Halt you imbeciles!"

Goku didn't even break a sweat as he looked up at the general. Blue rubbed his eyes as his men cowered in fear. "Clearly I underestimated you yet again Son Goku. I should've known a handful of regular fighters weren't going to be enough to face someone of your strength. If you want something done right..."

The man jumped out of the tank as he landed at its side. "Do it yourself and make it efficiently. Fire!" The tank suddenly pointed its barrel at Goku, causing him to grab the girl and jump out of the way. He placed the girl in a safe spot as he jumped to another building.

The vehicle fired at the boy, but he jumped fast enough to dodge. Civilians ran for cover as the attacks continued. Goku found himself bouncing faster and faster to try and avoid the still incoming projectiles. General Blue raised his hands as Goku got close enough. The boy suddenly stopped as he fell to the ground.

The evil general let out one of his usual unmasculine chuckles. "You're powerless to my paralysis. You should've just stayed in bed child." Goku tried to stand as he looked to the man. "Take aim."

The tank's barrel was pointed right at the boy's face as he growled. General Blue smirked as he slightly turned his head towards the tank. "Fire." The tank fired at its target, the evil general looking away as to not see the carnage. What he did not expect to hear, however, was for a sudden stretching sound to reach his ears.

He turned around to see the round fired from the tank was caught up in a large bubble. He took a step back as more bubbles began to appear. "What the heck is going on!?" He heard an even deeper stretching sound coming from beside him.

"General!" cried the man within the tank. "Help me!" The general in question looked up to see his tank driver fall through a giant bubble that swallowed the tank. The man felt a slight tapping on his shoulder. He turned around... earning a powerful fist to the face.

"That was for what your army did to Townsville Red Ribbon jerks!" shouted a very familiar voice. Goku looked up to see Miyako floating in front of him with a large bubble wand in her grasp. The blonde looked back to the orange fighter as he started to stand. "You alright Goku?" The Turtle School student smirked as he popped his shoulder.

"I was almost a goner there." stated Goku. "Thanks for the help Miyako-chan!" Miyako nodded as General Blue rose from the rubble. One civilian pointed at the blonde with a huge smile.

"It's Bubbles of the Powerpuff Girls!" cheered the man. More people began to cheer as Bubbles remained in her spot. The general growled as he looked to the people.

"Cheer while you can whelps!" roared General Blue. "Do you remember what happened to the rest of your precious guardians!" The people stopped as Miyako's eyes widened. Goku looked to the girl in shock, his own eyes wide as saucers. "If the Red Ribbon Army could take down two of those stupid Girl Scouts then what does that say for the weakest one!?"

Miyako's eyes watered as she gritted her teeth, her scepter falling to the ground. She let loose a huge laser blast from her eyes, barely missing her mark as General Blue dodged. She flew forward as she went to strike the man. He tried to paralyze her, but she was moving too fast for his ability to have any effect as she rammed head first into him. The Powerpuff Girl got up quickly as she turned to the evil general.

She grabbed him by the collar before he could do anything else. She pulled her fist back as red sparks began to emanate from her fingers.

"This one is for hurting my friends and attacking the innocent!" shouted Miyako as she punched the man into the sky. She quickly flew up faster than he was traveling. She stopped at the top of his arc as she gathered more electricity into her fist. "This is for stealing from my new friend!" She crashed her fist into the man, following him all the way down.

The two crashed into the ground as a large red bolt struck the same spot. General Blue was sprawled out on the ground, fresh burns and scars covering his body. He opened his eyes just as Miyako held him by the throat. "This one... is for tearing apart my family!" The man quickly shut his eyes again, waiting for the sweet release of death.

Miyako was ready to bring the beatdown, tears still falling from her eyes. She closed her eyes as she threw her fist forward. General Blue opened his own orbs for a split second as the girl punched the ground next to his head. The blonde released the man's neck as she looked to the spot her fist dented. Before the girl could say anything she soon found herself on her back.

General Blue, as battered and bruised as he was, stood over Miyako with his own fist raised. He punched at her gut several times before slapping her in the face. He huffed as he pulled a knife out of his back pocket.

"You messed up my glorious physique! I'll kill you brat!" He went to strike the girl down, only for the blade to be knocked out of his hand by a familiar red staff. The general turned to see Goku rushing at him as he dropped his weapon. He entered his usual position as he prepared to paralyze the boy.

To his surprise, however, Goku didn't stop in his tracks. The general was about to try again when his already scarred face took a flying kick from the boy. General Blue tried again, only for his head to burn in pain. That's when realization hit him once again. 'That lightning must have burned the part of my brain that I use for my mental abilities!'

He didn't have time to curse his luck as Goku came at him with a barrage of punches, chops and kicks. He blocked as many as he could, but the force of the boy's attacks were still enough to bring about immense pain to his burnt arms. The evil general was sent flying backwards by a powerful uppercut. The man found himself stuck in a wall, the stones piercing into his back. Goku cupped his hands behind him as he charged his energy.

"KA...ME...HA...ME..." began Goku as the energy glowed brighter and brighter. General Blue tried to move, but the more he did the more the stones cut into his flesh. He stared down the the young martial artist, peering into his blank eyes. The boy suddenly thrust his arms forward, straight towards the Red Ribbon Army General. "HHHAAAAAAA!"

A large blue beam of pure energy shot straight forward like a beacon. The attack first collided with General Blue and the building surrounding him. The burns on the man amplified as the attack continued to push onward. He disappeared in a blinding white light as the attack broke through the building. The beam reached out to the sky before it finally dissipated.

Goku took a few deep breaths as Miyako began to stand. She looked to the damage done by the young warrior. She never expected the stranger she fought only hours ago to do so much damage. Some Red Ribbon soldiers arrived to assess the damage. The ones at the front were shaking in their boots as Goku stood tall.

The one at the head looked to the boy with his gun in his hand. Goku looked over at the man, his eyes still white with rage. In a split second, the soldier dropped the weapon in his grasp. He looked back to his subordinates in fear.

"RUN!" shouted the commander as he ran past his troops. With their leader deserting them, the troops began to fall back. Some abandoned their vehicles as they tried to escape the coming storm. The warrior didn't take his eyes off them as each and every soldier abandoned their post. Miyako walked up to the boy when all of the soldiers had gone.

"G...Goku?" asked the blonde in worry. She came around him, becoming even more terrified by the growls emanating from him. Upon seeing his face she... almost fell over. A huge snot bubble was coming out of the boy's nose as he snored. He had literally fallen asleep standing up.

Her investigation was interrupted by the rising cheers in the background. She looked around to see the people of Townsville cheering for their heroes. Miyako couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face. She looked up to the sky as it began to clear. 'We did it Momoko, Kaoru, father and Ken. We saved the city.'

* * *

_Buddy's Diner_

A few days passed as the people began to rebuild the city. As much as people would hope for things to return to normal, life would never be the same. With the mayor dead from the first attack, his assistant Mrs. Bellum took over his duties for him. The school was far from complete, but the amount of children wasn't really enough to populate a school house at this time. Finally, Miyoko knew that she could never replace those she lost during the months of torture.

The girl was brought out of her musings as she remembered her companion was currently scarfing down a family meal by himself. Mrs. Bellum... or should she say Mayor Bellum now, had offered Goku a large sum for his saving of the city. While he turned down the money to help the city, he could not deny a large amount of food. The only Powerpuff Girl chuckled as Goku patted his chest from his vacuum styled consumption. The boy wiped his mouth as he looked to the girl.

"You gonna be okay Miyako-chan?" asked the orange fighter. "I know what it's like to live on your own without family. Even I know it's not for the faint of heart." The blonde was touched by the boy's concern as she drank her water.

"I'm not entirely sure myself." answered Miyako honestly. "I don't really have many friends left after the whole ordeal and with a defense force being approved by King Furry I don't really have much to do. It's gonna be hard to live a normal life as an abnormal girl. I just wish everyone was still alive so I wouldn't have to go through this alone." At those last words Goku began to choke on his food... again.

Miyako was prepared to do the heimlich maneuver when the boy spat out the lodged food. He looked to the girl as he pulled up the bag with the dragon balls.

"I can revive them with the dragon balls!" This exclamation shocked Miyako as she looked to the boy like he grew a second head or a tail. "The dragon balls can resurrect the dead as long as they didn't die of natural causes and it hasn't been more than a year since their death! You said it's only been two months! If we gather all the dragon balls then we could bring everyone hurt by the Red Ribbon Army back!"

Miyako shook her head at the idea. Bringing everyone back from the dead? It sounded like a scam or some sort of pipe dream. Could she really dismiss it though? If talking monkeys, evil demons and magical wish orbs could exist then why couldn't it be possible? A sudden thought crossed her mind as she looked to the teen.

"Won't you have to go through the Red Ribbon Army to get them all? There's got to be people stronger than that General Blue guy." Goku shrugged as he looked to the blonde.

"I'll just beat them too. I promise you that I'll bring everyone back. I just need a little more rest before I head out this afternoon." Miyako's eyes widened for the third time this week.

"You... you're leaving today?" Goku nodded his head in response.

"It was cool to see the statue being built and all but the bad guys aren't gonna wait for me to be ready to leave. I've gotta head out today if we want to make sure everyone comes back." Miyako looked down as the boy patted his stomach. "I'm gonna go take a nap before some last minute training. I'll see you around Miyako-chan."

The blonde didn't respond as Goku walked out the door. She felt a strong confliction within herself. She didn't know what to do at this point. She heard an all too familiar chuckle as a duo approached het. She looked to her left to see two green skinned people approach her. She recognized them as two members of the Gangrene Gang, a group that caused her and her family trouble for years.

The first had slick black hair, a slim build and black sunglasses he wore over his eyes. Other than the sunglasses he wore a white baseball shirt with purple sleeves, beige-yellow tattered bell bottom pants, red white and blue striped wristbands and black boots. The other had red hair that covered his eyes and a much larger form. The big man wore a green shirt with yellow stripes on the sleeves, blue cuffed jeans, a brown leather belt and black sneakers. They were Ace and Big Billy respectively.

"Looks like you've got a dilemma 'ey Blue?" asked Ace. Miyako wasn't all that fond of the nickname, but she lived with it for a reason. Both sides had something in common: the Red Ribbon Army took away their families. A truce was the first thing they formed, but they became unlikely friends through survival. Miyako looked away as she sipped her water.

"It's not as simple as you think it is Ace." stated Miyako in acceptance. "The defence force isn't exactly ready yet and the city needs me. On the other hand..."

"You like orange boy and can bring friends back." interrupted Billy as he stood beside his friend. Miyako blushed at the prospect as Ace popped his friend on the shoulder.

"She was getting to that Billy!" groaned Ace. He sighed as he looked to the Powerpuff Girl. "In any case, ya don't have to worry 'bout the city as much. With me and Big Billy joining the force, we'll bring a large boon that'll keep the city from being taken again." The blonde sent the duo a raised brow.

"You two sure you could handle a responsibility like that?" asked Miyako. The duo nodded eagerly as she looked down. "How can I just leave everyone behind in good conscious?" The sound of clicking heels caught her attention.

"Because the people of the city can defend themselves this time." stated a familiar feminine voice. Miyako turned to see Mayor Bellum. The woman had red hair, fair skin and blue eyes. She wore a suit comprising of a grey vest, a white long sleeve shirt, dark grey pants and red high heels. The blonde was surprised by the new mayor of Townsville's appearance.

"Mayor Bellum?" the woman nodded in response. She placed a hand on her hip as she looked to the last Powerpuff Girl.

"It's no secret that everyone is hurting from the death toll. No one expected an enemy more ruthless than Mojo Jojo and the monsters that used to stomp through here. I would say the chances of these 'dragon balls' even working like the boy says to be a little sketchy, but the people need this. A miracle like that is akin to when you and your sisters began crime fighting. Plus I think you and Goku make a great couple."

Miyako's blush returned as she looked down to her empty plate. "We'll all be fine. Go help this boy bring about the hope this city needs. It's your duty as a Powerpuff Girl to at least try." The blonde looked to the group around her as she made her decision.

* * *

_Edge of the City, Eastern Townsville_

Goku stood at the edge of the city as he said goodbye to some of the fans he had made. It was weird to see kids dressed up like him and carrying painted sticks, but part of it really did make him feel cool. He couldn't really go anywhere without people stopping him to chat or get a picture. In a weird way he was gonna miss this city. He prepared to call for the Nimbus as the crowd stood back.

"WAIT GOKU!" cried out a voice in the sky. Before the orange fighter could react, Miyako landed before him. The first thing he noticed was that she had a bag shaped like an octopus strapped to her back. The next thing was that she swapped out her skirt for a pair of purple sweat pants. He couldn't really take his eyes off the girl till he closed his eyes.

"Glad to see you before I head out Miyako-chan." greeted Goku. "I didn't wanna leave without saying goodbye one last time." Miyako shook her head as she walked up to the boy.

"I don't know if you should really be going up against the Red Ribbon Army alone Goku." blatantly stated Miyako. Goku gave the girl a weird look as he tilted his head. "An enemy like them isn't at a level one can face single handedly." The orange fighter smiled as he gave the girl a thumbs up.

"You don't need to worry about me! I'll beat them up no problem and have everyone back soon." The blonde shook her head once again as she was now face to face with the boy.

"Still, I don't feel right about letting you face this threat on your own." The young martial artist puffed up his cheeks in frustration. Did Miyako really think he couldn't handle it? He was about to retort when the girl pecked him on the cheek. He became a babbling mess as his cheeks erupted in heat.

The blonde smiled as she adjusted her bag. "That's why I'm coming with you silly." This did nothing to help Goku's situation as there were a few whistles from the crowd. "It's my duty as a Powerpuff Girl to make sure the city is safe, but the people will never be safe till the Red Ribbon Army is dealt with. No ands ifs or buts about it mister."

"O...okay." Miyako chuckled as she turned away from the boy. She walked towards the exit as she looked up to the sky. She suddenly shot the boy a childish smile.

"Let's go!" She suddenly raced off into the air, breaking Goku from his stupor. The orange fighter smirked as he puffed his chest.

"Flying Nimbus!" At his call the Nimbus formed in the air and flew towards him. Goku hopped on as he pointed to Miyako's trail. "Let's go Nimbus!" Just like that, both yellow and blue streaks zoomed off into the sunset.

**_And so, the day is saved thanks to Miyako and Goku! What adventures await our heroes as they try to restore the lives of those lost in the takeover of the Red Ribbon Army? Will they be able to defeat the terrifying force? What happens after that? You decide next time on Dragon Ball Puff!_**

* * *

**So that's the first of many scenarios possible with the combined options. I'm surprised my first oneshot got into some dark territory. Of course this one combination has many other possibilities depending on when and how you bring these two together. You don't have to do this exact scenario, but it would be neat to see your take on it and what you decide the story idea will hold. I hope you enjoyed this oneshot cause we still have two more to go.**


	3. Example Oneshot 2

**Scenario: DB2-PPG1**

**Title: Gohan and the Powerpuff Girls**

**Rating: K-plus**

**Arc: Saiyan Saga**

**Summary: Gohan wasn't entirely sure he'd survive the forest alone. He was doing better than he thought he would, but he couldn't really see any improvement. When a trio suddenly fall out of the sky, however, he has to step up to the plate to keep them alive. Can he survive his remaining days with these girls or will he be taken by the creatures of the woods.**

**Pairing: Gohan X Blossom**

**Warning: N/A**

* * *

_Random Forest, Chiyuki_

The green of leaves shifted in the breeze. Squirrels and other small animals moved through the trees as they prepared for the coming winter. Predators above and below the treeline watched in wait for their next meal. One tiger in particular was stalking its next meal. The poor deer was oblivious to the impending doom.

The creature rushed forward as it prepared to pounce its target. The deer let out a horrifying scream as the beast neared. A cutting sound rang through the air, scaring off the small creatures around. A tail wagged in the air as its owner continued to slice through the flesh of the victim. The deer ran off further into the woods as the tiger laid lifeless on the ground.

A young boy with black, mullet styled hair, onyx eyes, fair skin and a brown tail was carefully using the sword in his grasp to cut meat and skin off the tiger. He wore an orange gi, a black undershirt, a black belt, blue wristbands, and black boots with yellow lasing. His shirt was getting worn and he needed something to keep his chest from getting sunburnt. He knew he'd need to clean the skin, but it wasn't really anything he hadn't done before. After all, his teacher dropped him off in this forest for survival training.

The truth was that a powerful threat was on its way from the stars and, with his father dead, Gohan had been taken under the tutelage of a man named Piccolo. The man thought the tailed boy was too weak to even begin training, so he left him in this forest to try and survive for the first few months. The boy thought he wouldn't be able to do this at first, but he soon found the strength to survive this harsh world. He even found a way to take down a huge dinosaur, which made for a good meal if he did say so himself. He returned to his task as he collected the meat he needed.

He was quick to run back for his makeshift home in a nearby cave. It wasn't the best place for survival, but the boy found it to be good as any house. He carefully placed his haul on a stone that jutted out from the wall as he grabbed the tiger skin. He began to wash the pelt in a small stream that ran through the cave. He sounded his satisfaction as he looked over his mostly clean material.

He pulled his gi top off, the worn cloth almost snapping as he untied it. He laid it across the tiger skin to use as a guide. There would be a little extra material, but he decided to keep it. He cut the skin with his sword, not having anything smaller to use. Once he was finished he pulled his new top on.

It made for more of a robe than a gi top, but it was better than nothing. In fact, it perfectly hid his tail when he wrapped it around his waist. The boy, pleased with the replacement for his top, got to work on a fire. As the sun set the boy could be found spit roasting the meat he obtained. The scent the food was giving off was pleasing to his senses.

Having become used to cooking his own meals, Gohan could tell that the meat was ready. He pulled the branch away from the fire and set it on a large leaf. He wiggled his fingers in anticipation as he let it settle for a bit. Before he could dig in to his meal, his ears perked. He grabbed his sword as he slowly approached the cave's entrance.

The tailed boy looked around for a bit to try and assess the situation. Nothing seemed out of place in the surrounding area. He checked every aspect of the forest, ready for any danger. He was about to reenter the cave when a large booming sound rang though the area. He looked up to see a weird swirl forming in the sky.

Another boom rang through the air as a beam of green, pink and blue. He watched as the object fell to the ground. Despite his better judgement, he ran towards the light. The swirl disappeared as the object grew closer and closer to the ground. A small wave of force pushed against the boy as the light crashed into the ground.

He slowed his rush as he approached the crash zone. His sword was still unsheathed as he came across the first stump. The light's impact had caused many of the trees to either be burnt to a crisp or torn from their spot. He gulped as he slowly traversed the crater. He quickly took note of the three impact points.

Imagine his shock when he finds three fair skinned girls wearing matching outfits, one for each crater. Each girl wore a different colored shirt with a horizontal stripe across the stomach region, a matching skirt, white leggings and black shoes. The first he saw had blond hair pulled back in pigtails and wore blue. The second had short, black hair and wore green. The last one he saw had long red hair pulled back into a ponytail and wore pink.

The boy looked around the crater in concern. It wasn't really a good idea to just leave these girls on their own in the woods. Gohan sheathed his sword as he walked over to the blonde one. He was quick to pick her up and run back for the safety of the cave. He did the same as he returned for the ravenette.

It finally came time to pick up the redhead. He knelt down to pick her up, but stopped as she stirred. The girl started to open her eyes, revealing her pink irises. He had never seen eyes like hers before, and it was kinda weird to see them. The girl's eyes fully opened as she looked him over.

"Are you okay?" asked Gohan as stood over her. "You and your friends fell from a strange storm in the sky." The girl tried to sit up as she started to fully awaken. She looked around the crash site before looking back to the monkey boy.

"M...my sisters?" asked the girl as she corrected him. Gohan smiled cheekily as he looked down to the girl.

"I took them back to the cave I'm resting in. I have dinner waiting if you're hungry. Can you move?" The red head tried to get up, but her back was killing her. Instead of answering him, she shook her head.

Gohan nodded in understanding as he got closer. "Hold on then. I'm gonna try not to hurt your back." He picked her up bridal style as he turned around. The girl could barely hold consciousness as she was carried away by her and her sisters' saviour.

* * *

Heavy eyes began to open as the redhead awakened once more. She weakly rubbed her eyes as she tried to sit up once more. Her back didn't hurt as bad, but it was still painful to try and move. She groaned as she let her back rest against a stone wall. She could never have anticipated the events that lead up to this current situation.

Her and her sisters were heroes known as the Powerpuff Girls. There was her green wearing sister Buttercup who was the most tomboyish of the group. Then you had Bubbles, the blue loving sweet heart who couldn't hurt a fly if it was innocent. Then you had her, Blossom, the self appointed leader of the team. Together, they protected the city of townsville.

That's how their lives always went until just recently. At the time they were facing off against a powerful robot created by one of their more annoying villains: a green monkey that goes by the name Mojo Jojo. This robot in particular called on power from an entirely other world. She honestly should've expected the crazy villain to accidentally make his machine go haywire when the group defeated him. If this strange boy who found them was to be believed, the girls fell into a whole other world.

The boy himself seemed to be proof of that fact. Not every kid their age can pick up another kid without so much as breaking a sweat. At least he seemed like a nice guy. She really didn't want another Rowdyruff Boys scenario. A faint scent of cooking meat caught the redhead's attention.

"Oh good you're awake again." stated a familiar voice. Blossom looked to her left to see the strange boy cooking chicken over a fire. The feathers on the ground told her that he most likely caught them live. "Chicken will be ready in just a bit." The lead Powerpuff Girl nodded in response.

"H...how long have we been out?" asked Blossom. The boy looked outside as the sun hung overhead. He looked back to the redhead with a soft smile.

"Your sisters are still out of it but you've been asleep for an hour." Blossom looked a little surprised as she looked down to her hands. The strange boy flashed her a huge grin. "My name's Gohan. What's your's?"

"Blossom." The redhead tried to get up as Gohan suddenly stood up. The pain in her back started to flair up as she kept trying to stand. Gohan placed his hand on her shoulder as he tried to guide her back into a sitting position.

"From what my mommy had me studying it's not good to try and stand up when your back's messing up. You could end up needing a wheelchair. Just rest some more Blossom." The girl wanted to retort, but Gohan's concerned face told her it would be best not to try that again. The boy was quick to return to the fire as he began to eat on some other form of meat.

She wasn't really question it. So long as it wasn't anything gross she wouldn't judge someone trying to survive in the wilderness. The fire shifted a bit as a cold breeze entered the cave. Blossom ended up grabbing her arms as she shivered. Gohan was quick to notice this development.

He finished up his own meal as he walked over to the redhead. He removed his tiger skin robe and lay it over her. "Sorry about the fire not being close enough. I wasn't expecting to have guests during all this." Blossom went to thank the boy, but stopped as she noticed something brown wagging behind him.

"Y...you have a tail!?" Gohan looked back to his extra appendage. He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Guess you couldn't really see it from under that robe huh? I'll fill you in on what's going on after..." A burning smell suddenly caught the boy's attention. "The chicken!" He quickly rushed over to the fire as he pulled the poultry of the spit.

Blossom couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's antics. She watched Gohan look over the chicken as he placed it on a leaf. He wiped his brow as he sighed. "Glad I caught it before it burnt. I'll warn you now, it's a little crispy."

"Who left the dang door open while breakfast was cooking?" groaned a new voice. Blossom recognized it instantly as she looked over to her right. Buttercup was now standing up as she stretched. The green wearing girl winced in pain as she grabbed her right arm. "Must've pulled a muscle or something in that last... fight..."

Buttercup looked Gohan in the eye as he stared right back at her. Blossom could tell that her sister was getting ready to go into defensive mode. She was about to try and stop her sister when Gohan smiled at her.

"Glad to see someone else is awake. Your sister is fun to talk to." Buttercup's eyes widened as she rushed the boy. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt as she tried to raise him off his feet. When her right arm wouldn't help her, she decided to just hold him at this height.

"Who are ya and what have you done with my family!?" Gohan waved his arms in defense as he had a scared look on his face.

"Your first sister was sleeping right beside you and Blossom is right over there!" Buttercup looked in the direction the tailed boy was gesturing to, dropping him upon seeing Blossom in the state she was. The ravenette rushed to the redhead in the blink of an eye.

"Are you alright Blossom!? He didn't hurt ya did he!?" Gohan sounded his hurt at her implications as Blossom nodded her head.

"I'm fine Buttercup." answered Blossom. "Gohan back there has actually been trying to help me get better. We fell harder than we usually do and my back hurts." Buttercup looked between the two with widened eyes. Her face flushed in embarrassment as she looked to the tailed boy.

"I'm sorry about that... Gohan was it?" The boy in question rubbed the back of his head as sweat began to form on his brow.

"Yeah." answered Gohan. "It's fine Buttercup." The boy pulled two pieces of the large leaf off, each one holding an entire chicken. He brought the two girls one each with a smile on his face. "Chicken's ready."

The girls quickly began to eat the food provided as they sat beside each other. They hadn't eaten dinner and Mojo started causing trouble before they could get back to the house. It was the first time they had wood grilled chicken but as far that it was pretty good. Blossom used the leaf to wipe her mouth as Buttercup licked her lips. The green wearing puff rubbed her sprained arm as she thought over what Gohan told her.

"So you're telling me that you've been living in the woods in a few months because some green guy whose name sounds like an instrument wanted to toughen you up. Then, after spending a good bit of those months thriving out here, we fell out of a spiral of clouds in the sky." Gohan nodded in response. The green wearing girl groaned as she shook her head. "What's next: aliens are coming to destroy the planet!?"

Gohan's nervous chuckles weren't helping the situation at all. He slowly nodded his head as he rubbed the back of his head. Both girls blinked a few times in realization.

"WHAT!?" shouted both girls at once. Gohan sighed as he looked down.

"I was hoping this wouldn't come up, at least until all of you were awake. I suggest you get comfortable as this is some big stuff." Blossom said nothing as Buttercup gestured to how they were sitting at the moment. Gohan sounded his understanding as he placed his hands in his lap. "I'm half alien."

The silence returned once again as the girls waited for the monkey boy to continue. They weren't exactly strangers to aliens themselves. Seeing as they haven't freaked out yet, the boy continued. "I don't know much about my daddy's people except they were warriors known as saiyans. They weren't known for being the good guys but Daddy bumped his head when he was a baby so he didn't turn out like them."

The duo nodded in response, making Gohan feel a little relieved. "My uncle, Radish I think was his name, came to Earth to try and make Daddy join him and his buddies to do bad things. When he wouldn't help them so he took me back to his spaceship and told him to hurt people if he ever wanted to see me again. He and Mr. Piccolo made an effort to rescue me, but I blacked out when my daddy was on the ground. When Mr. Piccolo woke me up, he told me Daddy died and he was gonna train me to fight off the bad guys who are coming next year."

"This guy is letting a kid like you fight bad guys who can blow up the entire planet?" asked Blossom. Gohan nodded, a frown slowly forming on his face. He wasn't very fond of the idea himself. Blossom tried to stand up but Buttercup held her down due to her back. "How can he just leave you here with a threat like this and expect you to fight guys like that!?"

He took a bit to respond. Blossom was still restless as she rested on the cave wall. The half saiyan sighed as he looked to his own hands.

"I'm guessing he sees some kind of power in me. I did something while I was unconscious in that fight and it showed him that I have potential to be a big help." The two girls looked at the poor boy as he clenched his fists. "I don't like fighting but... if there's a chance that by doing so I can save everyone then I have to try. I just wish he'd actually train me instead of just making me stay here."

"We could help you." suggested an unknown voice. The group looked to the last piece of chicken to find the blonde of the sisters chowing down on the meat. She swallowed her food before speaking again. "We're pretty strong." Buttercup tilted her head as she looked to the blue wearing girl.

"Bubbles?" asked the green Powerpuff. The blonde nodded in response. "How long have you been awake?" Bubbles wiped her mouth before smiling.

"When the monkey boy was talking about the mean aliens. I was gonna ask what was going on but I was hungry." The others blinked as the girl walked forward. She seemed to be the only girl unscathed by the crash. "So... does anyone know where we are?"

Blossom went to answer but paused, having no way to tell her sister the truth. Buttercup was also out of the loop as she tried to think of an answer. Bubbles looked to her sisters, patiently awaiting an answer. Gohan smiled as he answered.

"We're in a forest... somewhere." answered the boy. He didn't exactly know where Mr. Piccolo took him to train either. The blue Powerpuff tilted her head in confusion. Instead of letting her ask her question, Gohan looked back to the duo that were sitting on the ground. "So where do you all come from?"

Blossom chuckled nervously as she began the explanation for who they were. Gohan listened intently as Buttercup and Bubbles would chime in from time to time. In all honesty he didn't care about the whole "we're from another dimension" thing. These girls were pretty cool with their powers and all. Blossom rubbed her back as she finished the story.

"Professor's not gonna like it that we're late for bedtime. We're probably gonna miss a bunch of bedtime stories and *gasp* IT'S ARTS AND CRAFTS DAY AT SCHOOL TOMORROW!" The blue Powerpuff began to wail as Buttercup walked over to pat her on the back.

"Cheer up Bubbles." reassured the tomboy. "We'll find a way home and I'll make sure Mojo Jojo can never sit right again." Blossom sounded her disappointment with the green Powerpuff as she laughed. Gohan just sat to the side as the trio finally went silent.

"So... you guys are really going to help me?" asked the demi-saiyan with a hopeful smile. Bubbles smiled as she nodded her head as she smiled. Blossom thought it over as Buttercup stretched.

"Like heck we're gonna let some bozo aliens destroy the earth, even if it isn't ours. You just point me in the direction of these clowns and I'll give them what for!" Gohan couldn't help but chuckle as he looked to the pink Powerpuff. Blossom placed her hands in her lap.

"We still need to find a way home." stated the leader of the trio. The tailed boy's smile started to falter as he looked down. "That being said, we are the Powerpuff Girls. Helping people and saving lives comes with the title." Gohan looked to the redhead as she gave him a determined smirk.

To be honest he kinda liked it. "Give us a few days to get healthy and we'll be ready to help!" Bubbles jumped and cheered while Buttercup put her hands on her hips. Gohan flashed his family's famous grin as the sun set in front of the cave. Today was weird at first, but tomorrow things would be different.

* * *

_Chiyuki__ Badlands_

A few days later, in the middle of the morning, the birds could be heard singing their awakening songs to the world. The river was active with fish and frogs alike. The loudest creatures of all, however, were the roaming dinosaurs in the nearby canyon. A herd of triceratops grazing on the grass of the area. A sudden rumbling in the earth caused them all to stop.

A large foot was smashed into a stone before them. With a deep breath, the tyrannosaurus roared into the sky.

"WHERE'S MY BOW!?" shouted a louder voice. Even the king of the dinosaurs jerked at the shout. Blossom suddenly came flying into the area. The force of her passing by made the huge predator do a pirouette against his will. She looked around the entire area as she tried to find her missing garment.

A few aggressive animals found themselves hurtled into the air as the girl moved them out of the way. She even lifted a few large rocks in spite of the pain in her back. It would only be hours later that she finally stopped to rest. She was thankful that most of the pain from yesterday was due to her back being too stretched out, but that didn't make the remnants of it any less annoying. She knew this wasn't gonna get her anywhere, but she couldn't just give up on the item so easily.

Blossom's bow was her most prised possession. It was a major part of who she was in fact. The fact that she was currently worlds away from their home didn't really help her cause. She looked forward as she cradled herself in a fetal position. The sound of a boy's struggle caught her attention.

She looked behind her to see her sisters trying to coach Gohan on how to fly. The two of them were quick to get started on working with their gracious host. He was stronger than the trio first thought as he was able to make Buttercup a little dizzy from the first time they spared. Perhaps the biggest shock was when he used energy inside of him to emulate their flight. Thus was the reason he was currently wobbling through the air while trying to balance himself.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." stated Gohan in excitement as he did a loop in the air. Bubbles giggled while Buttercup urged him on. Despite her current predicament, Blossom couldn't help but smile at the boy. All in all it was kinda cool seeing a cute boy flying with her and her sisters. Her face reddened at the thought.

Gohan looked down to see the pink Powerpuff sitting on her own. He was quick to float down to meet her, noticing the sad smile on her face. "Hey Blossom. Still haven't found your bow?" The redhead shook her head as her smile dropped.

"I'm just hoping it didn't go flying into the ocean or end up destroyed in the crash. I don't know what I'd do without my bow." Gohan nodded in understanding. He wasn't exactly attached to clothes, but he knew from his mommy that people could easily become attached to certain things in their life. The boy smiled as he looked to his newest friend.

"I'm sure we'll find it eventually. It would be kinda hard to miss something that's bright red." Blossom sent the boy a thankful smile as the others joined in.

"We can sulk later Blossom!" stated Buttercup in impatience. "I wanna know what t-rex meat tastes like! Gohan made it sound so good that my mouth is watering!" While also smiling, Bubbles didn't share her tomboy sister's enthusiasm.

"Do we have to kill one?" asked the blonde. "Couldn't we just catch some fish or something?" Buttercup shook her head as she crossed her arms.

"Look at it this way Bubbles: a t-rex doesn't care if something is cute or pretty. If it's meat, it will eat it. Would you rather the big thing eat a cute little animal, or would you like to get payback?" The blue Powerpuff still shook her head in denial.

"I still don't like the idea." Blossom stood up as she looked to her siblings.

"We can try some t-rex meat another time Buttercup." stated Blossom. "Right now we just need to get something to eat before we start today's exercises. You'll get your chance before we find a way home." Buttercup puffed up her cheeks as she looked away. "Now remember, no flying for this one."

The others nodded as the group split ways. Gohan easily climbed up a tree as he grabbed some apples. Bubbles started collecting sticks and uprooting stumps as she moved along. Blossom lifted large rocks above her head as she brought them back to the starting area. Buttercup settled for catching fish and other meats, grumbling the entire time.

The sun was now further along in the sky as the group reunited at the starting position. Their haul was laid out before them as they took a rest. Gohan had never felt such a burning sensation in his tail, but it honestly felt better than when someone squeezed it. Meanwhile the girls had never sweated from stuff like this before. They never really had a need to build up their endurance and stamina, let alone their strength.

"I gotta admit, I didn't think this was gonna be so tiring." stated Buttercup. "Then again, I'm not used to chasing things around the place and trying to wrestle big animals without flight." Bubbles nodded in agreement as she was too exhausted to speak. Gohan looked away from the fish he was currently cooking as he looked to Blossom. She was looking a bit better than when they started the training, but he could still tell that her missing accessory was still on her mind.

He shook his head as he looked up to the meal. He smiled as the meat looked just right. The tailed boy pulled the fish away from the fire and set them on the stone tablets made with the girls' heat vision.

"Lunch is ready, but I'd let it cool a bit before you eat it." declared Gohan. The girls smiled as they gathered around. If there was one thing they learned from their short time in this strange world, it was that this alien boy was a good cook. He didn't have many seasonings to work with, but his food was the best for open fire cooking. Gohan smiled as he watched the girls eat.

"I still wanna try some t-rex meat." Bubbles sighed as Buttercup restarted the conversation from earlier. "What!? There are actual dinosaurs here! We're closer than any human has ever been to something that should be dead! If someone says it tastes good then why wouldn't we try it?"

"We'll hunt a t-rex for dinner if you want to try it so much Buttercup!" growled Blossom. "Could you give it a rest!? We do have sparing and these stones to get to." The tomboy pumped her fist in excitement as the leader of the group looked to Bubbles. "You don't have to take part in it if you don't want to Bubbles."

The blonde smiled as she nodded, thankful for Blossom's consideration. It didn't take long from there for the group to finish off their lunch. Blossom stood up as she grabbed a makeshift coin. "Alright here's how we'll decide who spars and who starts work on making a better shelter. The rock is heads while the tooth is tails."

"Where exactly did you guys get a tooth anyway?" asked Gohan. "I wasn't really around for that part." Buttercup pounded her fists with a devious smirk.

"Find me a stupid tiger and I'll show ya." offered the green Powerpuff. Blossom shot the girl an annoyed look before getting the coin ready. The coil was flipped into the air, spinning as it went. "Heads!" The redhead caught the coin as it fell, quickly taking a peek.

"Tails." declared Blossom. Buttercup stomped her foot as she looked away. Blossom shook her head as she looked to Gohan. "You're next." Gohan nodded as the girl flipped the coin in the air.

"Tails!" called Gohan in excitement. The coin was once again caught by Blossom as she reached her arm out. She smirked as she pointed to the monkey boy.

"You got it." The boy put his hands behind his head as he flashed his family famous grin. Blossom turned to continue with Bubbles but the girl held her hand up.

"Can I actually get started on the house with Buttercup?" asked Bubbles. "I don't really feel like fighting Gohan today and you haven't had a turn yet Blossom." The redhead was a little shocked by the question. She didn't think she'd be fighting Gohan yet. She shrugged as she put the coin away.

"Sure Bubbles. I guess we have our pairs for the day." The blonde nodded as she flew off to help with the shelter. The remaining two stood in silence as they watched the duo get to work, stacking rocks before hitting them with their heat vision. Blossom rubbed the back of her head as she turned to Gohan.

"I guess we should get started." offered Gohan. The pink Powerpuff nodded in agreement. The boy raised his fists in anticipation. "Powers or no powers?" Blossom did the same as she took a few steps back.

"Let's start with no powers then work our way up." The tailed boy nodded as he began to bounce in place. Blossom remained more firm in her stance as she awaited the first move. It seemed like forever as the duo stood still. A tumbleweed rolled into the area, then made off the other way as the duo rushed each other.

Gohan dodged a punch from Blossom as he reared back his own fist. His attempt was met with the same reaction by his opponent. He tried to go for a kick, but his attack was mirrored by the pink Powerpuff. She pushed him away as she jumped back. "Stay focused and plant your feet firm Gohan."

The boy chuckled as he stopped bouncing. He rushed forward, his arm once again behind him. Blossom made an attempt to dodge the punch, but that's when she was met with a foot just inches form her face. Gohan had tricked her into thinking he was going to punch then shifted into a high kick. The boy smirked as he jumped back.

"That's one point for me." Blossom hopped back as she tried to distance herself from the tailed boy. She remembered that he set up this points rule as he didn't want to hurt the girls. She herself honestly found it to be sweet that he'd go out of his way to avoid harming them while also not denying them this experience. She raised her arms to block a surprise attack from the boy.

"Not gonna catch me that easily Gohan!" She flipped the boy into the air before slamming him onto the ground. The saiyan started to get up when Blossom bumped his nose with her fist. "One to one." The tailed boy responded to this by pushing the redhead away.

Blossom used her flight to catch herself as Gohan quickly rose from the ground. Seeing as his opponent was flying in the air, he followed suit. The duo once again clashed as they each tried to gain the upper hand. Punches and kicks were thrown as the two spiraled in the air. Blossom smirked as she shot laser eyes at the tailed boy.

In spite of his best effort, the laser grazed his cheek. Blossom held up two fingers as she stuck her tongue out. "That makes two. Looks like I'm faster than..." She was caught off guard when Gohan got up in her face.

"Two for two." She wanted to retort his unfair move, but the close proximity of the boy caused her to blush. Before she could react he flew backwards to keep away from her. "How exactly do you do the laser thing? That could be helpful in the fight to come."

"I... I'm not exactly sure myself. I just let my powers work, though i do feel like I'm putting a small amount of pressure on my eyes. Maybe you could do the same thing with your energy." Gohan nodded as he closed his eyes. He started to slowly descend as he tried to concentrate.

As soon as he opened his eyes, however, two golden beams shot forward. Blossom had to quickly move out of the way as the attack raced past her. Where the beams came to stop a loud roar could be heard, followed quickly by an explosion. The others quickly joined as Gohan grabbed at his head.

"HOLY COW!" shouted Buttercup. "How come our laser eyes aren't that strong!?" Her excitement diminished slightly as she looked to the tailed boy. "You alright there Gohan?" The demi-saiyan in question slowly nodded as he blinked rapidly.

"I'm fine." answered Gohan. "I guess I put a little too much into that attack. Let's just call it a draw for now." Blossom nodded in understanding. She supported the boy as they floated back down to the ground.

* * *

It took a few hours of rest, but Gohan was finally able to look around without his eyes hurting. It was closer to night time when he got up from his spot. He noticed that a large bonfire was going as he approached the girls. It was definitely clear that they were having something big if the bones on the ground were anything to go off of. he sat down next to Blossom as she was chowing down on some meat.

"What did you guys cook for dinner?" asked the demi-saiyan. Blossom smiled as she looked to the boy. Her response was cut off by Buttercup sounding her enjoyment.

"You were right Gohan!" shouted Buttercup from her seat. "T-Rex meat is delicious!" The tomboy chomped down on the dinosaur meat as Gohan laughed. Blossom rubbed her temples in embarrassment. She looked up to see the boy had grabbed a chunk of his own.

"Glad to see you guys like it. Wish I was more awake to see how you brought it down though." The girls looked to each other as Gohan cluelessly ate on. It took the boy a while to notice the group's eyes on him. "What?"

"It was actually your eye beams that killed the t-rex Gohan." revealed Blossom. The demi-saiyan choked on his meat as he registered what she said. Once he was able to dislodge the food he looked to her with wide eyes. "There was a lot of stuff missing from it when we found it." The boy looked to the ground in front of him in shock.

The girls started to become concerned as he remained still. Blossom put her hand on his shoulder as she leaned over. "You okay there Go..." The boy got up as he walked away. Buttercup and Bubbles started to get up but the pink Powerpuff stopped them as she walked off herself.

Gohan continued to walk forward, ignoring the redhead as she followed him. Blossom started to become perturbed as she walked faster to catch up to him. She grabbed his shoulder once again as she turned him to face her. "What's the matter Gohan? You can't just walk off and expect us to..."

"I could've killed you." The pink Powerpuff took a step back in shock. The boy looked up to her with a sad look. "If you weren't fast enough to dodge that attack you would've died. I couldn't live with myself if something like that happened to you."

Blossom couldn't help the increased beat in her heart as the boy started to walk backwards. "I have to get back to Mr. Piccolo so I can learn to control this power. I don't want to hurt you or your sisters." He turned to fly away only to feel a squeeze from behind. Blossom had her arms wrapped around the boy as she had her head buried into his back.

"You could never hurt me. We'll help you get through this, even if we have to find your master together." There was no movement as the girl kept her head nuzzled into the boy. She pulled back as Gohan still wasn't responding. She let go as she began to walk around him.

She could hear strange sounds coming from the boy as he looked up to the sky. "G...Gohan?" She came in full view of his face, shocked by what she saw. His eyes were pure white as he continued to stare at something in the sky. She turned to see the object of his undivided attention: the full moon.

Her own eyes widened as the boy began to grunt and growl as his body convulsed. She turned around to see the boy change right before her eyes, his muscle mass increasing. Hair began to grow all over his body as he grew in size. Seeing the rate at which he was changing, his ripped clothing being a good indicator, the pink Powerpuff flew into the air. The boy she befriended only days ago had transformed into a giant, brown furred monkey with a huge snout and red eyes.

The beast battered his chest as he roared into the night. Blossom shook her head as she clenched her fist. "Gohan!" The ape looked her way, the level of primal power nearly blindsiding the girl. He suddenly swiped at her like she was a fly, the girl barely able to get out of the way.

Blossom continued to fly around as Gohan kept trying to whack her down. The beast stopped when a t-rex came into view. The dinosaur began to run away, only to be squashed under the monkey's foot. Blossom watched on as Gohan began to attack all life in the surrounding area. She knew he had to be stopped, but didn't exactly know what to do without hurting him too badly.

The monkey was about to step on a triceratops when a familiar blue beam pushed him to the side. Bubbles floated in the air as Gohan caught himself.

"Stop it you big bully!" roared the blue Powerpuff in anger. The enraged monkey quickly got up as he readied his fist. Bubbles tried firing her laser eyes at him, but it did nothing to stop the oncoming fist. She was about to be hit when Buttercup pushed her to the side. The tomboy took the hit, being sent flying through a few rock formations.

"Buttercup!" Blossom turned to Gohan with a worried look on her face. "You have to get a hold of yourself Gohan!" Bubbles gasped as she looked to the angry monkey. Gohan grabbed at his head as he walked around the area.

He opened his mouth wide as he roared. A huge ball of energy began to form in front of his snout, ready to be expelled at any moment. Blossom began to charge her eyes as she readied to enter the fight.

"EXPLOSIVE DEMON WAVE!" shouted a deep voice. A huge yellow burst of energy rammed straight into the energy ball, causing it to explode. Gohan roared in pain as he fell back on his rump. Blossom turned to the origin of the beam, surprised by the appearance of the man. If he wasn't an alien then she didn't know what he was.

He had green skin, weird pink patches on his arms, pointy ears and red eyes. He wore a dark purplish blue gi, a sky blue obi, a white cape, blue wristbands, a white and purple turban, and a pair of strange brown shoes. He looked to the pink Powerpuff with a weird scowl. "You were with my student when this happened right?" Blossom nodded before coming to a sudden realization.

"You're Mr. Piccolo?" The green man growled as he looked towards the dazed monkey.

"You want him to stop or not!?" Blossom jerked back in response to the man's outburst. "What happened before he became this monster?" She wanted to make a comment on his choice of wording but digressed as Gohan began to get back up.

"He was looking at the moon when he turned into this huge monkey. I think it's a werewolf scenario." Piccolo growled as he looked between the boy and the moon. He got an idea as he looked to the two girls.

"Keep him busy so I can get at his tail! The tail is a saiyan's weak point! Cutting it off might just do the trick!" Neither girl wanted to go forward with this plan. They couldn't just let the man hurt their friend like that.

The sound of Gohan's enraged roar, however, made them rethink their hesitance. The two girls got to work as they began flying around the monkey's head, constantly dodging bites and swipes. Blossom soon found herself in between Gohan's huge hands as he tried to squish her. Before that could happen, however, Buttercup returned. She rammed into the out of control beast's eye, making him roar in pain as he ceased his attack.

The monkey was finally able to whack the girls to the ground. They all laid beside each other as Gohan lifted his giant foot. He was ready to thrust it at them when a familiar cry reached his ears.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" shouted Piccolo once more as he pointed two fingers at the tail of the beast. A large purple beam with a smaller yellow one spiraling around it was thrust forth. It almost hit it's target when the angry monkey moved his tail. "NO!" The beam instead rammed straight into the moon, shattering it.

The girls looked to the destroyed satellite in awe and fear as Gohan put his foot back where he had it. He grabbed his head once more as he roared into the night. He began to jerk around as his body slowly shrank. In a span of a whole minute, Gohan was back to normal. Bubbles and Buttercup wanted to get up and run to check on him but the sight of Piccolo caused them to pause.

He grumbled to himself about humans and their beliefs as he shot a small ray at the boy. Buttercup was ready to attack until the light dissipated. Gohan was now seen wearing an outfit similar to Piccolo's but with a red bandana and a white collar replacing the natural accessories. The green man then turned his attention to the girls. "I'll only ask you this once: why the heck are you even doing this crap?"

Bubbles raised her hand in response. Seeing her as the most childish of the group, Piccolo humored her. "What?"

"Shouldn't you ask us who we are Mr. Pickle?" asked bubbles innocently. The green man jerked as he raised his fist.

"It's Piccolo Jr. brat!" Buttercup growled in response, not at all amused with the man's attitude. "To answer your question I felt you three arrive in the first place. I heard everything from outside that cave the boy crawled himself into. Now answer the question?"

"Why do we even need a reason you walking slug!?" shouted Buttercup. This earned a nasty look from Piccolo. "Sounds to me like you lugs could use all the help you can get! We're the Powerpuff Girls! There's no way we'd just sit by while some losers try to destroy an entire world!"

"Even at the cost of your own lives!?" Buttercup didn't answer as she tried to send the glare right back at him. "There's a chance you'll never be able to see your loved ones again if you enter this fight. This isn't some dumb idiot with a robot trying to rule a city! These monsters will kill you without hesitation with their own bare hands."

The girls remained silent as Piccolo pointed to Blossom in particular. "You're the apparent leader of this team! Are you willing to risk the lives of your siblings to an enemy like this!? Are you willing to lay down your own life to make sure they survive?" Blossom shook her head as she looked to the green man.

"Without hesitation." answered the pink Powerpuff. "We put our lives on the line every day when we head into a fight. The only thing different this time is that the stakes are higher. If you think we can't do it then we'll just get stronger. No matter what, you won't stop us from joining this fight."

The two sides were at a standoff as they stood their ground. Piccolo clenched his fists as the girls stood together. The man groaned as he pointed at the group again. They prepared themselves as a small amount of energy began to form at the tip.

"So that's how it's going to be." The girls raised their arms as the beam hit them all at once. The light continued on for a bit as Piccolo kept up his annoyed frown. The light finally died down, revealing the girls to be relatively unharmed. "Open your eyes brats!"

They did as commanded, the confusion clearly written on their faces. "If you're going to be training under me then you're gonna at least look the part." The girls looked down in response to that sentence. Each one wore an outfit similar to Gohan's, though the red areas were changed to match their colors. Buttercup, who seemed the only one wearing a bandana, looked to Piccolo in her confusion.

"Why the heck would you train us?" asked the ravenette. "You seemed very eager to ship us off." The green bean scoffed as he looked away.

"The brat wouldn't train good enough if he was sulking over your departure. Plus I'm not gonna get yelled at for letting a bunch of girls get themselves killed without doing something." Buttercup didn't look pleased by that answer, but it was better than nothing. Piccolo picked up Gohan as he began to walk away. "Training starts tomorrow so unless you want to sleep out in the open follow me."

The girls began to follow the man as he carried Gohan off. They didn't know if they could really trust Piccolo. He seemed unruly and very cold. If they wanted any chance of surviving this ordeal, however, they had no choice. The only thing that could be said for sure was that their lives were about to get much, much harder.

* * *

**That's number two down. That leaves only one left. To be honest these oneshots are tempting me to do one of them when I decide to hop on, but I'll be too busy to even make an attempt. In any case, remember that this is only one possible story to come from this challenge. With that said, the final example draws near.**


	4. Example Oneshot 3

**Scenario: DB3-PPG2**

**Title: Powerpuff Girls GT (Goten and Trunks)**

**Rating: T**

**Arc: Post Universe 6 tournament, circa start of Powerpuff Girls Z**

**Summary: Goten and Trunks never had a good track of keeping out of trouble. That should've been apparent to Bulma before she let the play around in her lab. Now her newest project is ruined and the duo are nowhere to be found. Dimensions away from the nearest dragon balls, Goten and Trunks begin to search for a way home. If only they didn't have strange energies and pretty girls who couldn't really fight well to worry about.**

**Pairing: Goten X Kaoru and Trunks X Momoko**

**Warning: N/A**

* * *

_Capsule Corp, West City_

The sound of metal being grinded and blowtorches running filled the room. Sparks were flying as several machines got to work building other machines. The Capsule Corp garage was littered with various kinds of technology and parts. Definitely not a place to let children run around. Unfortunately, two young boys weren't exactly bright in this regard.

The first boy to come into view had purple hair, tan skin and blue eyes. He wore a yellow jacket with a white undershirt, jeans, yellow boots and maroon wristbands. He gestured for the second boy to follow behind him with a confident smile. The boy in question had black spiky hair, fair skin and black eyes. He wore a blue sleeveless changshan with a green trim, a lavender long sleeve shirt with white folded sleeves, a long red sash, lavender changshan pants with white folded sleeves and black Kung-Fu shoes.

The second boy gave the first one a worried look as he followed along. They were approaching a tarped object, which usually meant they were going to mess with something they shouldn't. He might not be the brightest boy out there, but he knew this was going to get them in trouble. He finally got up the courage to grab his friend by the sleeve of his shirt.

"We shouldn't be in here Trunks." stated the spiky haired boy. Trunks gave his companion a confused look as he stopped. "Your mom looked like she was really tired when she said we could and I don't wanna have to face the frying pan again." The lavender haired boy shivered at the thought. He wasn't exactly fond of the punishments dished out by his companion's mom.

"We'll be fine Goten!" groaned Trunks in response. "She can't really do anything if she said we could do this. Besides, we're just gonna be taking a peek into another dimension. What could go wrong?"

Goten shook his head as Trunks continued forward. The purple haired teen finally stopped as he reached the tarp. He returned his attention to his spiky haired guest as he too stopped. He grabbed the material as he gave his friend a smirk. "Ready to get started?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." As usual Trunks couldn't really tell that Goten was not looking forward to this. It's this act that saves him some trouble as Trunks just seemed to become more determined when he showed resistance. The lavender haired boy pulled off the tarp with one strong swipe. Goten was surprised to see a strange looking portal in the shape of the original time machine.

Trunks smirked as he grabbed a screen off the table. "With this baby we can look into other timelines and dimensions. We could also jump in as Gotenks to beat up bad guys." Now Goten was shining his family famous smile. He loved it when they became Gotenks.

"Where do you plan on watching Trunks? We can't just look at some random place if they can see us." Trunks chuckled as he began to mess with the tablet.

"There's no way they can see us, but that is a good point 'Ten. Let's make sure it's somewhere we can be seen for the heroes we are and take on some tough bad guys." He looked through a few options before settling on one. The machine activated as a blue mass formed in the groves of the machine. The mass acted as a screen as an image begin to form.

The duo marveled as they saw a village appear. They could definitely feel the power of the inhabitants, but most only felt a little stronger than your average human. There were a few interesting individuals around the village, however. They zoomed in on two of these individuals. They both screamed in terror as they laid eyes on this duo.

Trunks was quick to change the view as they both looked away. "What the heck was with those two!?" Goten rubbed his eyes as he looked to the purple haired boy.

"I didn't know someone who wore so much green could be so scary! I'd take the frying pan over that crap!" The duo took a bit of time to calm down before they decided to looked back at the portal. They were relieved to see a relatively normal city on the energy screen. They walked closer as they took a closer look.

It looked like a pretty standard place to live. The tech was low quality but traffic wasn't much of a problem. Everyone seemed to have the same amount of strength of your average human. It looked peaceful all and all. Goten looked at the screen as Trunks was distracted.

He wasn't going to click on anything, but it was always neat to see how these things looked. Something strange occured as the screen flickered. The spiky haired boy almost swore he saw a strange red man as the screen returned to normal. Trunks sighed as he looked down at the device.

"This place is cool and all but it's so boring. There's no way we can face tough bad guys here. Let's just..." The lavender haired boy went to tap the screen, but an arc of red electricity zapped him. In his cry of pain the tablet began to go haywire.

The energy of the main device became incoherent as it began to spin. Trunks tried to shut the machine down, but the tablet wasn't responding to touch. The portal grew stronger and stronger as it began to suck in some paper and small parts. The duo prepared to try destroying the power sources, but black tendrils suddenly popped out of the portal. the strange substance wrapped around their arms, ensuing a tug of war between them and the two friends.

"We have to get out of this Trunks! If we hit it hard enough it we might..." Goten's proposition went unheard as the tendril finally tugged strong enough to pull him towards the portal. Trunks grabbed onto his friend's wrist before trying to fly away. Unfortunately, this attempt allowed the tendrils to yank both children into the portals.

As the children disappeared the black tendrils smashed the machine themselves before slowly slinking back in. All anyone would find upon inspection was a busted machine and a ripped piece of light blue cloth.

* * *

_**The City of New Townsville! A **__**calm place where nothing strange ever happens. Civilians drove cars across the busy streets as plains full of visitors and returning loved ones flew overhead. Even crime seemed to be on the low in this bustling metropolis. Yes sir nothing could ever disturb the city on this beautiful evening...**_

As the normal narrator finished his sentence, a young girl made her way down the sidewalk. She had long orange hair that she pulled back into a ponytail, fair skin and pink eyes. She wore a pink long sleeve with purple stripes, blue jean shorts, a red bow she uses to hold her hair up and pink hightops. The girl had no idea why she was even walking this way after school. It wasn't like anything fantastic was gonna happen.

Though she kinda hoped it would, as she looked up to the sky. That's when a blue flash pulsed through the air. A black tendril tried to keep hold of its haul as it came out of the light, but the portal's closing cut them off at the base. A falling object came from this event. It looked like a purple and yellow streak heading straight for the park.

She rushed forward as she tried to figure out what happened. As she drew closer to the park the blur seemed to become more human in appearance. She watched as it fell into the lake, causing a huge splash. The girl soon found herself at the large body of water. She could clearly see the figure sinking into the depths.

"Momoko what are you doing?" asked the redhead as she threw her electronics to the side. She kicked off her shoes as she jumped into the water. It took her a bit of swimming but she finally found her mystery figure. She wrapped her arm around the stranger's waist as she swam back to the shore. She took a huge breath of air as she pulled the being out of the water.

She let go of his arm as she plopped on the ground. Momoko looked to the strange boy, his hair covering his face. Deciding to try and identify him, she moved his hair away from his face. To her surprise and delight the boy was so... so... "Dreamy!~"

She had never seen such a good looking boy in her life. Forget the guy at school she thought was cute. This kid was like her Prince Charming from the sky. She covered her mouth in realization. She couldn't leave him for the government to experiment on. with her electronics in her bag and her shoes on her feet Momoko grabbed the boy and began to drag him back home.

* * *

_Skatepark_

The sound of wheels scrubbing across the ground filled the air. A young girl grinded down a rail with her skateboard as she made her way home. She had black spiky hair, fair skin and green eyes. She wore a green and white baseball cap, a yellow t-shirt with a zipper at the collar and green stripes around the arms, orange armbands, green shorts, a red belt with a yellow diamond pattern and green sneakers. She smirked as she dismounted the board and landed feet first into the grass.

She grabbed her ride before it could go flying off. The apparent tomboy looked around at the skatepark. She loved to visit this place after school to just relax for a while. Some of the kids really got on her nerves, especially some of the bullies and popular girls. She was cut off from her indulgeon as a blue light burst to life above her.

Black tendrils had burst forth as they carried two individuals in their grasp. Red sparks began to appear below the blue light, possibly another strange gateway. She looked closely at one of the black masses as a blue light began to emanate from it. She found the light to be beautiful as it began to glow brighter and brighter. She eventually began to see a black dot in the center of the light, probably its source.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" shouted a voice from the mass above. The light burst forward in an impressive beam, cutting the tendril and hitting the side of the portal. The huge light began to diminish as the dot fell from its place in the sky. In fact, it was heading straight towards her! The girl jumped to the side as the object crashed into the ground, creating a crater.

The ravenette looked to the object with a hint of curiosity. Being the brave girl that she was, she walked right up to the crash site. Imagine her shock when she found a boy with hair spikier than hers laying down in the crater, his top ripped to shreds. She slightly blushed at his physique but snapped out of it as she heard sirens in the distance. She shook her head as she pulled the boy out of the crater.

She laid him down on a waggon she used to carry around some of her extra equipment before running off. She had seen enough movies to know what the government did to people who fell from the sky and no kid her age deserved that. She soon made it back to her house as the boy began to stir. The ravenette was thankful that her parents had taken her younger sibling to meet a friend and her older sibling usually took a bit longer to get home from school.

She raided her older brother's closet after putting the strange boy in her own bed. She pulled out a white t-shirt before closing the door back. She carefully pulled the torn top off the boy before replacing it with the "borrowed" shirt. Feeling a little worn out from the long trip, the girl just lied down next to the boy. She'd keep her family out of her room for the rest of the day, but she overall hoped he'd wake up soon enough to answer her questions.

* * *

_Akatsutsumi House_

Momoko yawned as she awoke the next morning. She was surprised that her family didn't pay mind to the fact that she spent so much time in her room last night. Sure she wasn't a ditz, but she never really had to worry about getting homework done on time either. She was extremely thankful for this fact, however. After all, she had an unexpected guest.

The purple haired space boy was currently lying on a futon in the floor. He still hadn't moved since she found him last night. Momoko was starting to become anxious as she looked down at the boy from her place on the bed. She really needed to do something so she didn't end up with a dead guy in her bedroom. She blushed at one thought in particular.

In one aspect it would potentially save his life and be seen as nothing more. Plus he'd be grateful if she actually did save him. On the other hand... THIS TOTALLY GAVE HER A REVERSED SNOW WHITE SCENARIO! Momoko grabbed her head as she tried to calm herself. One way or another she had to wake the boy up, and she wasn't very fond of hitting him if it meant he'd use alien powers on her.

Gathering her courage, Momoko began to perform mouth to mouth on the boy. She had her eyes closed the entire time the event transpired. Upon feeling a shift in the connection, however, she snuck a peak. Her eyes widened to match the blue ones staring back at her. Her face became red as she jerked back, screaming all the way.

If she were any further back she'd fall off her bed. The boy shot up as he silently screamed. He slowly looked to her as his mouth was hung ajar. He went to say something to Momoko, but she covered his mouth as they heard footsteps outside the door.

"You okay in there Momoko!?" called a voice from the other side. The redhead in question nodded in response.

"I'm fine!" replied Momoko. "A bird ran into the window and scared me to death! I'll be out in a second!" The purple haired boy remained silent as a sigh was heard from the other side of the door.

"Alright. Breakfast is ready." The footsteps started once again before they slowly dissipated. The red head sighed as she placed her hands in her lap. The strange boy finally gathered himself as he looked to the girl.

"Where the heck am I and why did you bring us here?" asked the boy. Momoko looked a little hurt as she put her hands on her hips.

"Is that any way to say thanks to the girl that pulled you out of the pond?" asked the redhead. "It was a little weird seeing a boy come falling out of a blue light inside a black... thing." The boy's eyes widened in response to this news. "Who's we? You were the only one to come out of that light that I could see?"

"I was talking about my friend Goten. He has black spiky hair, wears blue and purple and looks like he's not the brightest guy." Momoko gave the boy a judgemental look as he crossed his arms. "Could you please just answer my questions so I can find him and head home." Sensing a bit of care and worry in her guest's voice, the redhead sighed.

"I'm Momoko Akatsutsumi. You're at my house in the city of New Townsville. As far as your friend Goten goes I have no idea." The purple haired boy looked down in thought, not recognizing the city's name. "So, who are you mr. spaceman."

"Trunks." The boy suddenly heard subdued laughter coming from his host. He looked up to see her amused expression. Getting the idea fairly quickly, he shot her an unamused frown. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've never heard of anyone naming their kid like that." Trunks started to see what she meant. It's not every day you meet a kid named after underwear. He shook his head as a smirk formed on his face.

Momoko hopped off the bed as she walked over to her door. "I gotta grab breakfast. I don't suppose you have a way to get out without my folks knowing about it?" Having been in similar instances with secretly having Goten over, Trunks gave the girl a thumbs up.

"Just bring me something and I'll meet ya down the road." The redhead nodded before exiting the room. Trunks was quick to open the window and fly out of it. He needed to find Goten soon before whatever grabbed them does, but having someone who knows the city was a very good start. It was also kinda helpful that his guide was kinda cute and feisty.

* * *

_Matsubara House_

Kaoru didn't really know what to think of her guest that literally fell from the sky. When he first woke up he was a little shocked at being on another planet than his own home, but he quickly got over it. She had to make up some kind of excuse with her loved ones as she fulfilled his request for food. At least he was a polite and gracious guest. The only problem she encountered was trying to get the boy past her family.

She had to carefully sneak him through the house as her room had no windows for him to escape from. They were lucky to get to the living room without the others noticing. Kaoru had to stall her younger sibling Sam while Goten silently jumped over them. They seemed to be home free as Kaoru opened the door. Goten stepped outside just as Kaoru's mother walked into the room.

"Hello young man." greeted the woman. Goten turned around as Kaoru went stiff. The woman turned to the tomboy with a wholesome smile. "Who's your new friend Kaoru-chan?" The ravenette gave her mother a nervous smile as she rubbed the back of her head.

"This is Son Goten, Kaa-san." explained Kaoru. "He's in town while his father works out of country. He's staying with a distant relative." Goten respectfully bowed to the woman before him.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Matsubara." greeted Goten. The woman nodded her head as Goten exited the bow.

"What a polite boy." responded the woman. "Would you like to come in?" Kaoru was about to answer when Goku shook his head.

"We've gotta meet up with some of the other kids at the skatepark. We were thinking of starting a study group." The woman sounded her intrigue as she looked to her daughter.

"He's also responsible. I like him: he's a keeper." Kaoru blushed as Goten flashed his famous family grin. "Well don't let me stop you. Have fun you two."

The two took off as Kaoru's mother stood at the door. Goten wasn't pleased with the fact that he lied like that, but he guessed Trunks had to rub off on him in some way. He looked over to the green wearing girl walking beside him. Despite what most people believed, he wasn't that dense. He could tell that she was attracted to him in some way, and he'd be a liar if he said that the feelings weren't reciprocated.

She reminded him of her mother in the sense that she was feisty and a great host. Plus she looked kinda cute, especially when she was confident. He slightly blushed at that thought. Kaoru looked to him with a soft smile.

"Nice save back there." complimented the ravenette. The boy reflected the expression as they continued on the path. Things remained silent for a while, till Goten felt a strange energy on the air. The sky darkened as it began to snow. He looked to the sky as Kaoru rubbed her arms.

"It's weird for the weather to suddenly change from hot to cold right?" asked Goten with a serious face. The girl nodded as she looked to the alien boy. She was about to ask him for specifics when he suddenly jerked his head to the right. As soon as the storm came it disappeared, the storm clouds giving way to the sun once more. Goten shook his head as he rubbed his temples.

"You okay there Goten?" The boy sighed before he nodded. He looked to the sky once more as Kaoru joined him. The duo soon noticed two white lights racing straight towards them. Goten tried to charge up two blasts of his own, but the attacks were moving too fast.

Kaoru looked to her right to see a kid sitting on a bench. She ran over to him quickly as she tried to shield him. Goten, knowing that he'd be a better choice to tank the blast, tried to shield her in the process. The beams hit both individuals, engulfing them in a blinding white light. Kaoru's eyes flashed as she pounded her fists together.

**"Powered Buttercup!"** shouted Kaoru. Her hat disappeared as the rest of her outfit began to glow. As the light wore off Kaoru could be seen wearing a yellow shirt, a green vest, black fingerless gloves, a green ring, dark green gi pants, a yellow belt and dark green martial arts shoes. She held her hands out as a weapon formed. In her hands was a large green hammer with a large "PFZ" written in yellow on both sides.

She rested the weapon against her shoulder as she smirked. Goten felt an overwhelming power as a dragon ring with an orange gemstone formed on his finger. An orange light emanated from the ring as he crossed his arms.

**"Amber Dragon!"** shouted Goten as he broke the symbol. His outfit burned away as a great heat radiated from his body. In the place of his missing clothing was a dark brown muscle shirt, an orange gi with a red dragon on the back, black jeans, a red sash with a yellow cloud design on the end and black combat boots. He let his power radiate as two red gauntlets with a similar symbol to Kaoru's hammer engraved in yellow on the top. He let out a roar as the field around him became filled with yellow flowers.

The area returned to normal as the transformations finished. Kaoru was the first to open her eyes as she looked down. She was shocked that her outfit had changed so drastically, but at least she wasn't wearing a skirt. What surprised her more, however, was the change Goten had undergone. Said boy clenched his fists as he looked over his new outfit.

He looked to his companion with a small smirk. "It's like Mr. Piccolo's clothes beam, only the outfits feel like they have a strange effect on our energy. I think it's some kind of powerup." Kaoru looked to her hands as she propped the hammer on the ground. She definitely felt stronger, but other than that she felt like her usual self.

"It looks neat at least. Just wish mine looked as cool as yours does." Goten looked to the girl with a raised brow.

"What are you talking about? You look amazing." The ravenette blushed madly at the boy's words. Realizing his blunder himself, Goten rubbed the back of his head. The two went off on their way, their original task still fresh in their minds.

* * *

_Near Townsville Park_

Trunks had never felt so bored in all his life. He let Momoko be his guide because she knew the lay of the land and he wasn't exactly fond of people coming after him for his ability to fly. He wasn't at all amused when some of the places she showed him were the many shops and malls. He would try to remind the redhead that he was trying to find someone, but it never really got through to the girl. It all came to a head when he found himself outside a girl's clothing store.

"Are we seriously gonna look for Goten in another, clothing store!?" asked Trunks in his frustration. Momoko looked to him with a raised brow. "If he wasn't in the last few stores then why would he be here, in a girly store no less!? If anything we were more likely to find him in the sweet shops or the town square." The redhead placed her hands on her hips as she looked to the purple haired boy.

"I wasn't suggesting he would be in there." argued Momoko. "I was gonna have you... watch the area while I go in and ask the cashier if she's seen anyone matching your description." Trunks gave the girl an eye roll as he looked away.

"If your not gonna look in places that I've said he would most likely be then your just wasting my time." The redhead looked a little hurt by the boy's words as he began to walk away. "I have to know if he's even alive after those things snatched us up. I don't have time for distractions." Momoko sighed as she grabbed Trunks by the arm, causing him to stop.

"I'm sorry Trunks. I got so caught up in showing you around that I lost track." The purple headed boy shook his head as he looked back at her. "We can try the park if that's where he'd be." Trunks sighed as he looked to the girl.

"That sounds good. His family tends to have a soft spot for nature." He let the redhead lead him once more as they set off for their destination. The tension was still thick enough to cut with a knife as people passed by. Momoko looked to Trunks as she tried to clear the air.

"It sounds like you and Goten are close, save for how you described him to me." Trunks smiled softly as he kept his eyes on the road ahead. He was kinda harsh when it came to describing his best friend.

"We've been friends ever since I can remember. Our families were close friends so we were always finding ourselves playing together. I don't know how I'd be right now if the two of us never met each other. He's like the brother I've always wanted." Momoko's smile grew as Trunks looked ahead.

His smile turned into a frown as the sky began to darken. He reached out his hand as he caught a snowflake. Being the son of the world's smartest woman, he knew that weather patterns like these are not normal in the slightest. Momoko also noticed this change as she looked around. She looked to the purple haired boy with the same serious look that he held.

"Your alien powers have an explanation for what's going on?" Trunks looked around to make sure the area was void of any onlookers. He quickly floated into the air to get a better view. He was shocked to find a large glacier moving straight towards the city. He dropped down as he looked to his guide.

"There's a massive glacier heading straight for the city!" Momoko's eyes widened as she covered her mouth. She had never heard of this kind of thing happening before. Trunks looked in the direction of the danger as he clenched his fists. "It has an energy similar to those tentacles that grabbed me and Goten."

Before Momoko could ask Trunks what he was talking about, a large white beam suddenly shot across the sky. As a large explosion was heard, the clouds began to dissipate. Trunks was about to fly up once more when he began to feel several different types of energy go flying all over the place. Two in particular worried him. Momoko, however, beat him to it as she pointed to two kids who were playing on the playground.

"Look out!" The redhead ran forward as she tried to cover both kids. Trunks rushed to her aid, worried about the power radiating from the white lights. He was barely able to block one, but the other hit Blossom square on. Both were covered in light as the energy began to work its way into their systems.

**"Gold Orion!"** Trunks held a hand to his chest as his clothes burst into electricity. He removed the ligament to reveal a golden necklace with a shield pendant that bore his father's symbol. He also wore a yellow undershirt, a sleeveless black armor top with a purple mid section that also bore his father's symbol, blue jean shorts and strange white boots with yellow tips. A double edged sword with a moonstone in the pommel formed in a brown sheath on his back.

With a mighty shout a lightning bolt struck the ground behind him. Momoko pumped her fist as a pink ring appeared on her finger.

**"Hyper Blossom!"** She threw her arms out as her clothes glowed pink. She now wore a red dress with black trimming, a light pink vest with "PFZ" written in yellow on it, white armbands with a pink ring around each one, black fingerless gloves, light pink leggings and pink boots. A yo-yo appeared around her waist, which she unwound for use. Momoko stood tall as she spun the toy around.

The duo found themselves back in the regular world, their transformations complete. Blossom looked down at her own outfit before squealing in joy. "Free outfits and their free! Don't you think they're great Trunks!?" The redhead looked up to see that Trunks was currently looking at the sword that was once sheathed behind him.

He rubbed the blade as he looked at his own reflection. He looked like one of those knights on those rpgs he and Goten would play in their free time. The one key thing he took note of, however, were the armor top and the symbols. They were saiyan in origin, making him wonder what these new outfits could do exactly. He went to answer Momoko till he felt a sinister energy fly overhead.

"We got bigger fish to fry right now." The redhead followed the knight's vision as she watched a black ball of energy fly through the sky towards a nearby zoo. Without much hesitation, the duo flew off to ensure nothing bad happened. Trunks specifically ignored Momoko's excitement over flying. Before they even arrived panicked screams could be heard.

Upon arrival they spotted a green monkey with black fur and red eyes terrorizing one of the zoo officials. He wore a black cape with violet triangles on it, violet gloves and a strange green and white helmet that is almost double the size of his head. He looked the man in the eyes with an evil smile.

"I am the mighty MO~JO JOJO!" declared the monkey. "I will reclaim the world for primate kind. First, however, MO~JO JOJO will make you pay for insulting his unparalleled intellect." The evil monkey raised his fist as he prepared to go ape on the official. Before he could do any harm, however, he was sent flying by an energy blast.

"How about you simmer down Bobo!?" Mojo Jojo looked up to see Trunks flying in the air. He growled as he did the same, shocking everyone around. The two were face to face as the evil monkey sniffed the lavender haired hero. He chuckled as he pointed to the boy.

"IT'S NOT BOBO STUPID FALSE MONKEY! IT IS MO~JO JOJO!" Trunks blew raspberries as he got up in the monkey's face, causing him to lean back to try and avoid him. The moment he did, however, he lost his balance and began to fall. His cape moved as he plummeted, revealing a large bird.

Trunks laughed as the villain fell flat on his back. Momoko flew up beside him with her yo-yo in hand.

"Surrender now or get an epic beat down Momo Koko!" shouted the redhead as she crossed her arms. Trunks's laughter only increased as Mojo shook his fist at the girl.

"How many times must Mojo Jojo correct stupid children!?" He jumped at the duo, only for them to both move out of the way, this caused him to fall face first into a nearby rock. Trunks grabbed the monkey by his tail and held him upside down.

"Did you honestly think someone as weak as you was gonna get the jump on a couple of superheroes?" asked Trunks. Momoko was fangirling in the background at the fact that they really were superheroes. She barely missed the shadow that passed overhead. Mojo smirked as he pointed up.

"He can." Trunks looked up in surprise as the bird from earlier was now double its original size. It grabbed him by the shoulders before flying higher into the air. Momoko was about to intervene when a metal sign hit her in the side, sending her crashing into a vending machine.

A large gorilla wearing white pants and a crown stood tall as Mojo jumped on his back. "Finish her cousin so that we may resume our conquest!" Momoko held tightly to her yo-yo as she dodged another attack. On instinct, she threw the toy towards the sign. It wrapped around the metal pole almost magically, shocking both parties.

With a hard yank, she was able to pull the sign away from the gorilla, lodging it in a nearby wall. The ape roared in anger as it tried to pound her into the ground. As this was going on, Trunks was trying to fight his way out of the grasp of the giant condor. He growled as he finally kicked upward, hitting the bird straight in the chest. It released him as it spun in the air.

The yellow warrior shot an energy blast at the bird, but it was too fast for the attack to hit. He watched it come circling back around as he grabbed at the sword on his back. He unsheathed the blade as he sliced the bird clean in two. He turned around to watch the bird fall, only to watch in shock as both halves became their own bird. He groaned as both individuals came at him.

"You gotta be kidding me!" The condors grabbed him by his arms as they flew closer to the city. They crashed into a building, Trunks being hit the most. The boy moved his head left and right as both birds took turns pecking at him. They both prepared for another try as they reared their heads back.

"Quit trying to eat my friend you stupid pigeons!" roared a voice from above. All three individuals looked up to see a blur of orange. The individual clotheslined the birds on his way down, freeing Trunks from their grasp. The purple haired fighter smirked as the other boy landed on his feet.

"You sure took your time getting here 'Ten." Goten looked up to his friend with a smirk. Trunks floated down as he noticed the son of Goku's new look. "You get hit with one of those weird rays too?" The orange fighter nodded in response.

"Yeah. I actually really like the new..." Goten was almost bird food as the condors tried to jump him. One bird received a hammer to the side of the face while the other was hit with the first one. They merged back together before flying away in fear.

"And don't come back!" roared Kaoru as she shook her fist at the multiplication bird. Goten turned around as the ravenette looked to him. "You two okay?" Trunks whistled as he elbowed his friend in the arm.

"I can see why you took so long buddy." teased Trunks. "You sure have good tastes." Both new arrivals blushed as Trunks began to laugh. His laughter was cut off, however, as a scream rang through the air. "Momoko!"

Said redhead was now being held in the large gorilla's grasp by her arms. Mojo Jojo played with the girl's yo-yo as he tried to make it work. She tried to free herself, but it felt like she could be torn apart at any given moment. She screamed in pain as the gorilla tightened its hold. Mojo was now on the behemoth's shoulder as he showed the girl her weapon.

"You will show Mojo Jojo how to use this weapon or Tiny will show you why primates are top of the food chain." threatened the evil monkey. Tiny bared his teeth as the girl wriggled in his grasp. Before he could do any harm, however, Trunks hit him in the face with a flying kick. Mojo was sent flying into a hotdog stand as Tiny fell backward. The yo-yo fell to Momoko's side as she landed on the ground.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own strength!" shouted Trunks as he readied his sword. Momoko looked up to the boy as she grabbed her weapon. He was like her knight in shining armor, the top he was wearing and the sword furthering the idea. Tiny roared as he got up, pounding his chest soon after. He rushed the boy only to be met by a powerful punch to the gut.

Goten lifted the ape into the air with all his might. His gauntlets glowed slightly as a golden orb began to form around Tiny. He threw the behemoth to his master as a ball of energy. Mojo crawled out of the wreckage with a hotdog in his mouth, quickly chewing down the meat with delight. His smile was short lived as he was squashed beneath the ape.

"MO~JO Jojo... is in pain." stated the primate as he clawed out from underneath his ally. Kaoru stood before them as she prepared her hammer. She swung it back and forth a bit as Mojo tried to completely free himself. He chuckled as the ravenette pulled her arms back one more time. "Is it too late for apologies?"

"Yep." replied Kaoru. "FORE!" She whacked the monkey square in the face as she sent him and Tiny flying across town. She popped her neck as she turned to the rest of the group. Goten smiled as the ravenette approached them.

"Excuse me children." interrupted a new voice. The group turned to see a well dressed man and a woman in a red dress approach them. "I hate to interrupt your celebration but we must ask you to come with us. We may have the answer to the question on your minds." A heavy air hung in the air as the group looked the duo over.

Momoko was prepared to bolt till Trunks put a hand on her shoulder. He shook his head as he took a step forward. Goten looked to his friend as he did the same. Both could tell that the people meant no harm, but that could change in an instant. One thing was clear though, they needed answers.

* * *

_Utonium Lab_

Professor Utonium sat in a chair as he awaited the guests of honor. He was a tall man with combed black hair, tan skin and black eyes. He wore a white lab coat, a white tuxedo shirt, a black tie, khakis and black loafers. He looked over his notes as a brown robot dog walked over to him. A mini him suddenly burst through the door with a serious look on is face.

"They're here dad!" shouted the boy. The professor turned to the boy as he reflected the expression. The dog looked up to the man as he stood up. It didn't take them long to reach the room the group was currently residing in. Trunks and Goten were the first to stand as the trio entered the room.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice." thanked the professor as he approached the quartet. "I want to first and foremost apologize for your current transformation. I planned to use a chemical simply labeled Chemical X to bring down the glacier that was heading for the city. My colleague Ken instead used the experimental "Chemical Z," sending stray Z-rays around the city."

"So that's what the lights and shadows were." deduced Momoko as she stood next to Trunks. The professor nodded in response. The robot dog walked up to the group as he sat down.

"You guys reek of Z-rays." said the dog. The girls seemed shocked by the machine's ability to speak but the boys were indifferent. The dog sniffed Kaoru's ring before wagging his tail. "The rings specifically smells of the stuff just like the other girl's one." The dog walked over to Goten and Trunks as he looked up at them.

"What do you mean by..." started Kaoru before the dog began to glow. Light emanated from the group before shooting off to meet the dog. Each and every one of them was back in the outfits they were wearing prior to the transformation. The dog yipped to catch their attention. "How the heck did it do this!?"

"Peach has the ability to store most of the Z-rays for later use, which usually translates to transforming you guys once again or outside storage." answered Ken. "Of course he can't get rid of them all." Goten sighed as he looked down at his hands. He really did like the power form gave him. The group turned as another door was opened.

Before them stood a fair skinned girl with blod hair tied back in pigtails and blue eyes. She wore a white long sleeved shirt, a blue tie and black Mary Jane shoes. She smiled as she looked to the group.

"You must be the others!" cheered the blonde. She gasped as she pointed to the girls. "I know you two! I've seen you in school before! Momoko and Kaoru right?"

The duo nodded in response. "I'm Miyako Gotokuji." She looked to the guys, the same smile on her face. "Who does that make you guys?" Trunks was about to answer when the man and woman from earlier entered behind the girl.

"Who indeed." stated the man. "We looked for the names Son Goten and Trunks Briefs in the databanks and found nothing. No history, doctors visits, even blood tests showed nothing. Who are you boys, and where exactly did you come from?" Goten chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Guess we better explain ourselves huh Trunks?" asked the son of Goku. The son of Vegeta nodded as he cleared his throat. The reaction to their reveal was expected but not prepared for.

"YOUR FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION!?" shouted those who were out of the loop. Trunks rubbed his temples as Goten nodded. Professor Utonium approaches the duo in his shock.

"How did your mother build the machine you described?" asked the man. "Time and space aren't just things you trifle with willy nilly." The purple haired boy shrugged in response.

"Like I have a clue." answered Trunks. "Mom never told me how and when she built a time machine and I only saw the final product of the gate. The point is that we can't head home till they fix it or we find some other option." The man in the suit clapped his hands.

"Then there we go!" stated the man. The boys were confused as the group looked to the man. "As the mayor of New Townsville, I promise that if you will help us deal with the effects of the stray Z-rays and protect the citizens we'll get to work on the machine." The duo looked to each other at this offer. In reality, what choice did they have.

"Guess this is the best chance we've got Trunks." stated Goten. "We're not likely to find nice people to help us like this again. Besides, whatever dragged us here is obviously somewhere in this dimension." The purple haired boy nodded in response.

"Excellent! I'm sure Professor Utonium won't mind housing the two of you and signing on as your legal guardian for school purposes." The three boys jerked back in response. Goten and Trunks weren't really in the mood to do school in another world. Professor Utonium stepped forward as he shook his head.

"Mr. mayor I don't really have room for..." The mayor walked out the door before anyone could complain, the woman that accompanied him not far behind. Trunks shook his head in annoyance. The group remained silent as they waited in the room. Miyako looked to the clock with a smile.

"Well it was nice to meet you all." complimented the blonde. "I need to get back home to my grandma. Can't wait to see you guys at school!" The girl walked out as she waved to the group. Momoko sighed as she looked to Trunks.

"Guess I'll see you later Trunks-kun." stated the redhead as she walked towards the door. Trunks nodded with a smirk as his guide for the day left for home. The boy looked over to Goten and Kaoru with a devious smile.

"You gonna kiss the girl goodbye Goten?" asked Trunks. The ravenette blushed at the implications as she looked away from the purple haired boy. Goten shook his head in response as he placed an arm around Kaoru.

"I gotta walk her home actually." answered the son of Goku. The ravenette looked at him with slightly widened eyes. "It would be rude to let her go alone after meeting her mom. I'll be back soon Trunks." His friend didn't know what to say as Goten lead Kaoru out the door.

**_And so the day is saved thanks to the Puff Fighters Z! How will two demi-saiyans deal with a world different from their own? Will they ever get back? Who brought them to this world? All this and more next time on Puff Fighters Z._**

* * *

**So that about wraps up the example oneshots. This was just a sample of what you could do with these options, and there are six more combinations other than the previous two oneshots. That's nine combinations in total. The story you write with what the challenge provides is up to you. With that being said, I can't wait to see what you come up with.**

**This is Caliban, signing out.**


End file.
